Po wojnie
by Lampira7
Summary: Kolejne snarry mojego autorstwa. Znajdziecie w nim dużo pluszu, świat po wojnie i małą dziewczynkę, która chce mieć kochającą rodzinę.
1. Rozdział 1

**Autor:** Lampira  
**Beta: ****Hebi22**  
**Ostrzeżenia:** Raczej słodkie snarry, skupiające się na relacjach rodzinnych. Kanon już dawno uciekł i się już nie pojawi.

**Rozdział 1**

Skończył się kolejny okres dla czarodziejskiego świata. Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wymawiano, Czarny Pan vel Voldemort, został zgładzony podczas ostatniej bitwy przez wychudzonego, rozczochranego nastolatka w zbyt dużych ubraniach. Kto by się spodziewał, że mroczny czarodziej umrze przez dekapitację, gdy Harry zaślepiony gniewem machnie na oślep mieczem Godryka. Zarówno śmierciożercy jak i jasna strona byli zaskoczeni takim obrotem sytuacji, jednakże szybko szok zamienił się w panikę.

Niektórzy zwolennicy Voldemorta od razu się poddali, a inni aportowali, chcąc uniknąć aresztowania. Aurorzy wiwatowali, gdy członkowie Zakonu Feniksa rozbrajali ostatnich przeciwników. Wojna jednak nie skończyła się bez ofiar.

Podczas jednego z ataków na mugolskie miasta zginęła rodzina Hermiony. Po tym zdarzeniu zaopiekowali się nią Weasleyowie. Podczas walk zginęli również: Moody, Percy, Tonks i wielu innych czarodziei i mugoli. Większą część stanowiły niewinne ofiary. Ludzie, którzy nie chcieli mieć do czynienia z wojną. Zginęli starcy, młodzi i dzieci. Czarodziejski świat nigdy nie był tak mało liczny. Najbardziej ucierpiały czysto krwiste rodziny, które popierały Voldemorta. Członkowie szlachetnych rodów albo zginęli podczas ostatecznej bitwy, albo zostali skazani na dożywocie w Azkabanie, czy pocałunek dementora. Zadziwiające było to, że rodzinna Malfoyów niezbyt ucierpiała przez wojnę.  
Jedynie Lucjusz trafił do więzienia, zaś jego żonę uznano za ofiarę małżonka i została skazana na areszt domowy. Ich syn nie poniósł żadnych konsekwencji. Zawdzięczał to przede wszystkim Potterowi, który stawił się za nim podczas sprawy sądowej.

Snape, do końca uznawany za lojalnego śmierciożercę, oczyszczony został przez list Dumbledore'a, który został tak zaczarowany, by pojawił się dopiero po pokonaniu Czarnego Pana. Okazało się, że mistrz eliksirów od samego początku był szpiegiem i dostarczał wyznaczonemu pracownikowi w Ministerstwie informacje o planach Voldemorta. Kobieta pod Veritaserum potwierdziła autentyczność listu i pokazała swoje wspomnienie, w którym Snape przekazuje jej istotne informacje. Mężczyzna został oczyszczony ze wszystkich zarzutów i dostał order Merlina. Powrócił do Hogwartu, gdzie zaczął uczyć obrony przed czarną magią. Nie zgodził się przyjąć swojego starego stanowiska stwierdziwszy, że eliksiry są jego pasją, a nie czymś, co musi wbić w głowy niewdzięcznym bachorom.

Uczniowie, którzy przeżyli wojnę, wrócili do Hogwartu, by kontynuować naukę. Wielu z nich musiało powtórzyć rok, ponieważ podczas tego burzliwego okresu woleli być razem z rodziną lub aktywnie uczestniczyli w wojnie. Złota Trójca również wróciła do szkoły i wydawało się, że wszystko jest tak jak dawniej. Wciąż odczuwało się smutek i stratę z powodu brakujących osób, ale obowiązki i szkolna rutyna, powodowały pewną apatię. Uczniowie coraz bardziej się rozluźniali, a w korytarzach i na błoniach zaczął rozbrzmiewać śmiech. Na początku nieśmiało, ale z czasem młodzież zaczęła oddawać się tej czynności znacznie częściej i odważniej. Ponownie zdarzały się wycieczki na Wieżę Astronomiczną oraz próby przekroczenia linii Zakazanego Lasu. Woźny wrzeszczał na uczniów, którzy przemycili na teren placówki nielegalne przedmioty, by teraz używać ich do woli. Wszystko wracało do normy i nie można było mieć im tego za złe. Po prostu chcieli odreagować. Ludzie potrafią otrząsnąć się z każdej, nawet największej tragedii. Harry, którego niemal całe życie kręciło się wokół wojny, zaczął z niego korzystać.

Nie musiał już mieszkać u krewnych. Był pełnoletni, a żaden szaleniec z wężową twarzą nie czekał na niego w ciemnym zaułku. Po raz pierwszy nikt nie kierował jego życiem. Mógł robić to, na co tylko miał ochotę. Wreszcie wynajął sobie małe mieszkanie w pobliżu Hogwartu i kupił własne ubrania. Nie był już zabiedzonym nastolatkiem w znoszonej koszulce kuzyna. Co prawda wciąż był chudy i drobny, co rzucał na karb głodzenia w dzieciństwie przez Dursleyów. Nabrał również trochę ciała i nawet urósł kilka cali. Co z tego, że Ron się śmiał, że ma tylko metr sześćdziesiąt siedem. Nie każdy musi mieć ponad dwa metry, nawet, jeśli część dziewczyn była od niego wyższa. Cieszył się wolnością i czasem spędzonym z przyjaciółmi. Nie spodziewał się, że pewnego słonecznego dnia, jego życie ponownie wywróci się do góry nogami.

OoO

— Tato, tato! Mogę iść z tobą?! — krzyczała mała dziewczynka, podskakując na jednej nodze, gdy próbowała założyć na drugą trzewiczek. Szarpnęła mocniej, chcąc włożyć stopę do buta bez rozsznurowywania i straciła równowagę. Przed upadkiem uchronił ją mocny chwyt mężczyzny, który objął ją w pasie.

— Elizabeth, jesteś młodą damą, więc zachowuj się tak, jak na nią przystało. — Pomógł jej stanąć prosto i uklęknął, luzując wiązanie, by mogła go założyć.

Dziewczynka spokojnie czekała, patrząc na swojego tatę. Lubiła, gdy klękał, ponieważ wtedy mogła ujrzeć z bliska jego twarz. Dopiero niedawno go spotkała i chciała zapamiętać jak wygląda, gdyby chciał ponownie ją opuścić. Często mu mówiła, że ma piękne oczy, jednak on zawsze zaprzeczał i dotykał jej nosa, mówiąc, że to ona jest ładna. Elizabeth jednak wiedziała, że to nieprawda. Jej matka i krewni zawsze mówili, że jest paskudna, a jej oczy są najgorsze.

— Mogę iść z tobą? — zapytała ponownie, gdy ojciec chwycił jej nogę i pomógł założyć but.

— Elizabeth. — powiedział surowo. Znała ten ton, ale się go nie bała. Tata często go używał, ale nigdy jej nie uderzył. — Mam obowiązki. Nie możesz iść ze mną.

— A później? Jest taka ładna pogoda. — jęknęła.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na magiczne okno, które ukazywało błonia. Dziewczynka miała rację. Słońce świeciło jasno mimo wczesnej pory i było w miarę ciepło. Idealna wręcz pogoda na spacer, zwłaszcza dla dziecka, które rzadko wychodziło na zewnątrz. Nie mógł jednak wyrazić na to zgody, nawet jeśli czuł się przez to jak ostatni drań.

— Nie.

— Nie lubisz mnie? — W jej oczach pojawiły się pierwsze łzy.

— Nie. — powiedział ostro. Nie wiedział jak radzić sobie z tak małymi dziećmi. — Po prostu nikt nie może się dowiedzieć, że tu jesteś. Znajdę jakiś sposób, byś mogła wychodzić swobodnie. Dobrze? — Położył dłoń na jej ramieniu. — Poczekasz jeszcze trochę.

— Spróbuję. — Pociągnęła nosem, ale starała się być dzielna. Wiedziała, że nie może płakać. Dorośli nigdy tego nie pochwalali.

— Postaram się wrócić jak najszybciej. — Szybko przeanalizował, swoje obowiązki. Warknął w myślach, gdy przypomniał sobie o czymś. — Nie będzie mnie dzisiaj na obiedzie.

— Dobrze. — Wiedział, że jest zawiedziona, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Musiał, co jakiś czas pojawić się na posiłku w Wielkiej Sali, by nie zaczęto wokół nich węszyć.

— Wychodzę.

Dotknął jej włosów, nie wiedząc jak inaczej ma pokazać, że jest mu przykro z tego powodu, ale dziewczynka nie zareagowała, a on nie mógł dłużej czekać. Wyszedł, zostawiając ją samą. Upewnił się wcześniej, by miała najróżniejsze zabawki, ale zauważył, że Elizabeth zamiast się bawić, siada na parapecie i obserwuje błonia. Będzie musiał szybko coś wymyślić, by mogła niezauważalnie wychodzić na zewnątrz.

OoO

Kiedy wyszedł, Elizabeth wspięła się na parapet. Jedynym oknem na świat było te, które wyczarował jej ojciec. Czasami miała wrażenie, że z powrotem jest u swojej matki i siedzi zamknięta w pokoju, by nikt nie zobaczył jak wygląda. Tak bardzo pragnęła poczuć wiatr i słońce na twarzy. Nagle, tuż przy jej twarzy mignął złoty punkcik, a w ślad za nim poleciał chłopak na miotle. Był tak blisko, że widziała jego wzrok, skupiony na maleńkiej piłce. Wstrzymując oddech, patrzyła jak nastolatek leci z oszałamiającą prędkością, goniąc swój cel. Przytknęła pięść do ust, kiedy zauważyła jak pikuje w dół. Kilka metrów dzieliło go od ziemi, wstrzymała oddech, gdy w ostatnim momencie poderwał trzonek miotły, nie pozwalając na zderzenie. Zaciśniętą pięść trzymał w górze i Elizabeth wiedziała, że osiągnął swój cel.

Cieszyła się, że nieznajomemu nic się nie stało. Po chwili uśmiechnęła się, widząc, że ten sam nastolatek o włos minął piłkę rzuconą przez innego chłopaka. Odwrócił się i musiał coś powiedzieć, ale winowajca tylko wzruszył ramionami i poleciał dalej. Młodzieniec wzruszył potrząsnął głową, chowając swoją zdobycz do kieszeni i rozsiadł się wygodnie na swojej miotle, by kontrolować innych zawodników.

Elizabeth oparła się o okno, policzkiem dotykając chłodnej szyby. Najbardziej lubiła, gdy właśnie ten zawodnik grał. Zawsze był taki skupiony, że ledwie zauważał innych. Często miała wrażenie, że wpadnie na któregoś z pozostałych graczy, jednak nie tracił kontroli nad grą nawet wtedy, gdy gonił złoty punkcik. Zawsze mijał ich w ostatniej chwili. Kiedyś, gdy zauważył, że jedna z dziewczyn ma problem ze swoją miotłą, od razu porzucił pościg i podleciał do niej, by jej pomóc. Kiedy nastolatek łapał swój cel, chował go i obserwował drużynę, udzielając wskazówek. Wiedziała to, ponieważ zwracała szczególną uwagę na jego gesty i to, jak inni kiwali głowami w potwierdzeniu, że zrozumieli. Nie mogła dostrzec ich twarzy, widziała jedynie kolor ich włosów. Jednakże dzięki niechlubnej fryzurze ich kapitana, udawało jej się zlokalizować chłopaka. Kiedyś chciała zobaczyć jak będzie wyglądała z takimi włosami, ale kiedy tata ją zobaczył, zaczął krzyczeć, więc porzuciła próby, upodobnienia się do _swojego idola_. Zadowalała się obserwowaniem uczniów, zwłaszcza tego. Czasami w myślach nazywała go _swoim_.

Chciałaby wyjść na zewnątrz i zobaczyć tę grę z bliska. Była drobna, a w ukrywaniu się nabrała wprawy przez te wszystkie lata. Potrafiła nawet przemknąć z jednego pokoju do drugiego tak, by nie obudzić taty. Dlaczego więc by nie spróbować…

Spojrzała na drzwi, zastanawiając się, czy warto ryzykować gniew ojca, a później znowu na okno i z powrotem na drzwi. Nikt by się nie dowiedział, gdyby wymknęła się na chwilę. Obejrzałaby tylko z blisko błonie i szybko udała się do pokoju. Tata wróci dopiero wieczorem, więc nawet nie zauważy jej zniknięcia, a ona miała już dosyć przebywania w zamkniętych pomieszczeniach. Pozostawał jeden, znaczący problem. Nie wiedziała, czy zdoła wydostać się z komnat.

Zeskoczyła z parapetu i poprawiając sukienkę podeszła do drzwi. Spojrzała na węża wyrytego w drewnie. Zmarszczyła brwi, zastanawiając się nad słowem, którym tata zwracał się do gada, gdy chciał wyjść. Nazwa rośliny, tylko jakiej? Przygryzła wargę jak zawsze, gdy się nad czymś zastanawiała. Kiedy już pojawiały się pierwsze ślady krwi, przypomniała sobie wreszcie tę nazwę.

— Sasanka! — wykrzyknęła uradowana.

Wyrzeźbiony wąż otworzył oko i spojrzał na nią. Wysyczał coś, czego nie zrozumiała, ale zamek kliknął. Wystarczyło, że pociągnęła za klamkę i już była w zimnym korytarzu. Zadrżała, temperatura była całkiem inna, niż ta w komnatach. Już się odwracała, aby wrócić po płaszcz, ale zamiast przed drzwiami, stanęła przed kamienną ścianą.

— Sasanka! — krzyknęła hasło, ale nic się nie stało.

Przełknęła nerwowo ślinę. Tego nie przewidziała. Zostało jej jedynie odnalezienie taty i narażenie się na jego gniew. Nie chciała go gniewać, ale nie wiedziała nawet jak go znaleźć, a nie smak jej było również siedzenie tutaj do wieczora. Równie dobrze mogła iść tam, gdzie zaplanowała. Może przynajmniej na dworze będzie cieplej niż tutaj.

Z tym postanowieniem ruszała przed siebie. Szybko przebiegała przez ciemne korytarze, by zwolnić przy zapalonych pochodniach. Próbowała sobie przypomnieć, którędy szła, gdy tata zabrał ją do siebie. Pamiętała, że kierowali się w dół, wiec teraz powinna iść w górę, ale wszystko wydawało się takie same. Każdy korytarz był taki sam, ale ona się nie poddawała. Zakasała sukienkę i zaczęła biec jak najszybciej; mogła jedynie cieszyć się, że nie spotkała nikogo na korytarzu. Oczywiście istniało ryzyko, że na kogoś wpadnie, ale jak najszybciej chciała się wynieść z tego mroku. Wreszcie zauważyła mocniejsze światło. Pobiegła ile sił w nogach i wypadła do oświetlonego korytarza. Wyglądał całkowicie inaczej niż te, którymi szła. Był jaśniejszy, posiadał duże okna, na podłodze był miękki dywan, a na ścianach wisiały gobeliny i obrazy.

Uspokoiwszy oddech, zaczęła iść przed siebie rozglądając się z ciekawością. Ostatnim razem nie miała okazji do tego, teraz każdy szczegół ją zachwycał.

— Co ty tu robisz? — Podskoczyła na to niespodziewane pytanie. Spojrzała na obraz przedstawiający siedzącego na pieńku, starego rycerza. Opierał się na swoim mieczu i spoglądał na nią podejrzliwie. — Jesteś zbyt mała jak na ucznia tej szkoły. Jak się tutaj dostałaś?

— Przepraszam. — Stanęła przed obrazem i dygnęła wdzięcznie. — Nazywam się Elizabeth Swan. — Rycerz uniósł brew na takie powitanie. — Przyjechałam razem z tatusiem.

— Twierdzisz, że przyprowadził cię tu ojciec. — Zakręcił wąs na palcu. — Przybliż się, Elizabeth. Chcę ci się przyjrzeć z bliska. — Dziewczynka bez wahania wykonała polecenie. Stanęła na palcach, by znaleźć się jak najbliżej płótna. — Widzę pewne podobieństwo między tobą, a tym mężczyzną. Nie masz jego oczu, ale są równie niesamowite. — Słysząc tę uwagę, spuściła wzrok. — Jeśli cię uraziłem, racz przyjąć me najszczersze przeprosiny. — Wstał i ukłonił się dworsko. — Jestem Sir Deladis. — Usiadł z powrotem. — Powiesz mi, dokąd zmierzasz, młoda damo?

— Chciałam wydostać się na zewnątrz, ale chyba się zgubiłam. — powiedziała speszona.

— Nie musisz się tego wstydzić. Wiele pierwszoroczniaków gubi się tu przez pierwsze tygodnie. Zdarza się, że nawet starsze roczniki nie mogą sobie poradzić.

— To naprawdę jest szkoła? — zapytała zaciekawiona.

— Tak, największa szkoła magii, ale teraz nie spotkasz zbyt wiele uczniów na korytarzach. Większa część z nich ma właśnie lekcje, a jeśli chcesz wyjść na błonie to mogę ci wskazać najprostszą drogę.

— Byłabym bardzo wdzięczna, sir Deladis.

— Dobrze. — Kiwnął głową, będąc wciąż zdziwionym jej dobrymi manierami. — Idź wzdłuż tego korytarza, a później skręć w czwarty z kolei po prawej stronie. Dojdziesz do wielkich drzwi, które prowadzą na zewnątrz. Jest jakieś konkretne miejsce, gdzie chcesz się udać?

— Tam, gdzie latają na miotłach! — Jej oczy zabłysły, a ona sama klasnęła ze szczęścia, jednak, gdy zdała sobie sprawę z tego co zrobiła, szybko się wyprostowała. — Przepraszam.

— Nie przepraszaj za okazywanie swojej radości. Jeśli chcesz udać się na boisko Qudditcha, skieruj się w stronę jeziora. Zobaczysz jego blask zaraz po wyjściu z zamku, a później, gdy spojrzysz w lewo, powinnaś dostrzeż boisko. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, któraś z drużyn ma właśnie trening.

— Dziękuję bardzo. – Dygnęła jeszcze raz. – Do widzenia.

– Żegnaj młoda damo, przyjdź czasem ze mną porozmawiać.

– Dobrze. – Pobiegła we wskazanym kierunku machając dłonią na pożegnanie.

– Omijaj schody! Nigdy nie wiadomo, dokąd cię zaprowadzą! – Obserwował jej niknącą sylwetkę. – Tak podobna do tego ponurego dzieciaka, a równocześnie taka inna. Hmmm…. Trzeba uprzedzić inne obrazy, by na nią uważały. – Zniknął ze swego płótna, by poprosić innych mieszkańców zamku, by mieli na uwadze tą małą damę.

OoO

Gdy tylko Elizabeth znalazła wyjście na zewnątrz, otworzyła jedno ze skrzydeł masywnych drzwi i wyskoczyła na świeże powietrze. Przymknęła oczy, gdy poczuła, pierwszy od dwóch miesięcy, powiew wiatru na twarzy. Byłoby idealnie gdyby nie niska temperatura. Zadrżała, obejmując swoje nagie ramiona. Jeśli nie chce się przeziębić to powinna jak najbardziej wrócić.

Obróciła się dookoła, chcąc znaleźć jezioro. Już po chwili ujrzała światło odbijające się od tafli wody. Szybkim krokiem podążyła według wskazówek rycerza. Na szczęście nie została przez nikogo zauważona. Wystarczyło, że któryś z uczniów lub pracowników szkoły wyjrzałby teraz przez okno, a ujrzałby małą dziewczynkę, która ubrana w błękitną sukienkę, drżała z zimna. Sama Elizabeth była tak zachwycona swoim wyjściem na zewnątrz, że na nic konkretnego nie zwracała uwagi, będąc skoncentrowana na słońcu i świeżym powietrzu, dlatego dopiero, gdy stanęła pośrodku boiska zorientowała się, że jest na miejscu.

Uniosła głowę, obserwując nastolatków w kolorowych szatach wykonujących najróżniejsze manewry. Nie dostrzegła swojego, więc skupiła się na pewnym rudzielcu, który wisiał w powietrzu tuż przy trzech obręczach i starał się nie dopuścić, by piłka rzucona przez innych graczy trafiła celu. Tak się na niego zapatrzyła, że nawet po cichu zaczęła mu kibicować. Nie było to tak zachwycające, jak obserwowanie pościgu za małą piłeczką, ale mogło być, zwłaszcza, że teraz widziała to z bliska, będąc po tej samej stronie szyby, co grający.

– Uważaj! – Zaskoczona popatrzyła w prawo, skąd dobiegł okrzyk, jednak jedyną rzeczą, którą zdążyła zauważyć, była zbliżająca się do niej z niesamowitą prędkością piłka. Zamarła niczym sarna w świetle reflektorów.

– Schyl głowę! – Automatycznie posłuchała rozkazu.

Sekundę później coś w nią uderzyło.


	2. Rozdział 2

**Rozdział 2**

Harry obserwował swoją drużynę. Czasami miał wrażenie, że bardziej się bawią niż trenują. Wciąż się śmiali i próbowali wciąż nowych sztuczek. Nigdy nie potrafił wprowadzić takiej dyscypliny jak poprzedni kapitanowie. Być może było tak, ponieważ sam się bawił podczas ścigania znicza. Rzadko, kiedy myślał o wygranej. Pogoń była dla niego zabawą. Wiatr we włosach, manewry, gdy znicz niespodziewanie skręcił. Jednak, gdy pościg się kończył, chował znicz i obserwował wygłupy innych zawodników. Poważnieli dopiero przed samym meczem, ale nie skarżył się na to. Zauważył, że wiele sztuczek, które stosowali podczas treningów, by nawzajem sobie imponować, mają swoje późniejsze zastosowanie podczas meczu. Przeciwnicy zawsze myśleli, że to spontaniczne zagrywki, nigdy nie widzieli jak są one doskonalone podczas ćwiczeń, gdy to inni gracze musieli omijać tłuczek odbity w ich stronę lub lecącej pałki, gdy ktoś inny wypuścił je z rąk.

Harry właśnie, dlatego po pierwszym czy po drugim złapaniu znicza, nie kontynuował swojego treningu. Wolał obserwować kolegów z drużyny, by móc zareagować, gdy któryś z straci kontrolę nad miotłą, piłką czy pałką podczas swoich wygłupów. Dlatego to on pierwszy zauważył, że źle odbity tłuczek leci w stronę ziemi, na której ktoś stał. Nie wiedział, kim jest ta osoba, dostrzegł tylko, że wciąż stoi w miejscu, nie dostrzegając zagrożenia. Nie zastanawiając się, zanurkował krzycząc:

— Uważaj! — Dziewczyna odwróciła głowę. Zobaczyła tłuczka, ale nie ruszyła się z miejsca. Harry nie miał wyboru, przyśpieszył. — Schyl głowę! — Automatycznie go posłuchała.

Nastolatek tuż przed samą ziemią zeskoczył ze swojej miotły i uderzył całym impetem w dziewczynkę. Powalił ją na ziemię i osłonił własnym ciałem. Zdążył w ostatnim momencie. Tłuczek nie uderzył w nią, tylko w jego bark. Spiął się, gdy poczuł przeszywający ból w łopatce i przymknął oczy, starając się nie krzyczeć. Czuł jak nieznajoma drży pod nim ze strachu. Na ich szczęście tłuczek po jednym uderzeniu stracił zainteresowanie nimi i odleciał w stronę innych zawodników.

Gdy pierwszy ból minął, otworzył oczy spoglądając na dziewczynę, którą uratował. Była o wiele młodsza niż się spodziewał. W pierwszej chwili myślał, że jest może pierwszoklasistką, która się zgubiła, ale była za mała jak na jedenastolatkę, nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że jest przerażona. Ściskała w dłoniach rękawy jego szaty. Czarne włosy zasłaniały jej twarz.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał odgarniając je. Dopiero teraz mógł zobaczyć jak wygląda.

Miała bardzo jasną cerę i delikatne rysy. Wąskie usta i trochę zbyt duży nos. Jednak najbardziej wyróżniające były oczy. Jedno ciemnobrązowe wręcz czarne, a drugie jasnozielone.

— Tak — powiedziała cicho, wpatrując się w niego. Gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, szybko odwróciła głowę. — Przepraszam.

Harry chciał jeszcze o coś zapytać, ale w tym momencie reszta drużyny wylądowała.

— Kumplu nic ci nie jest?! — zapytał Ron, podbiegając do nich.

— Nie, nic mi nie jest. — Nie wspomniał o bolącym barku. Uznał to za nic wielkiego, czasami był w gorszym stanie. — A z tobą na pewno wszystko w porządku? — zapytał ponownie dziewczynkę, wstając.

— Tak — odpowiedziała, również się podnosząc.

Widząc jak zawodnicy ich okrążają schowała się za Harrym, chwytając jego szatę. Ukryła się za nim niemal całkowicie. Tylko jej jedno oko obserwowało uczniów.

— Przepraszam, Harry. Chciałem go odbić w ziemię, ale nie sądziłem, że ktoś jest pod nami — odezwał się winowajca całego tego wydarzenia. Był nim piątoklasista, który dopiero niedawno doszedł do drużyny.

— Mogłeś trafić kogoś postronnego lub kogoś z drużyny — powiedział ostro. Wciąż w jego organizmie grążyła adrenalina i niezbyt dobrze panował nad emocjami.

— Przepraszam — wyjąkał chłopak, opuszczając głowę.

— Nie ma sprawy... — westchnął, kładąc automatycznie dłoń na głowie dziewczynki, która spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się — ...ale radzę ci nigdy więcej nie stosować tego manewru. Nie wiadomo, kto jest pod nami — kontynuował nieświadom spojrzeń innych członków drużyny.

— Eeee… Harry?

— Tak, Ron?

— Skąd ona się tu wzięła? — Harry spojrzał na dziewczynkę, która oddała mu spojrzenie.

— Nie wiem — odpowiedział szczerze.

— Jej, ona jest taka słodka! — krzyknęła Ginny, klękając przed nią. Dziewczynka natychmiast schowała się bardziej za Harrym.

— Nie strasz jej. — Chłopak spojrzał na nią ostro, głaszcząc dziecko po głowie.

— Nie chciałam jej wystraszyć. — Ginny spojrzała na nią. — Przepraszam. — Dziewczynka schwyciła bardziej szatę Harry'ego ukrywając w niej twarz.

— Widzisz ona się nas boi.

— Nie ciebie — powiedziała urażona, że ktoś nie zapałał do niej sympatią od pierwszego spotkania.

— Co? — Harry wydawał się zmieszany.

— Ona nie boi się ciebie — wyjaśnił Ron.

— Ale ja ją widzę pierwszy raz. Może się mnie nie boi, bo ją uratowałem.

— Nie sądzę. — Ginny przyglądała się jej z uwagą. — To musi być coś innego.

— Mmmmm — wymotała dziewczynka.

— Słucham?

Harry uklęknął przed nią. Uśmiechnął się, przez co dziewczynka się zarumieniła, ale wkrótce wyprostowała się i patrząc mu prosto w oczy powiedziała z całą mocą.

— Jesteś moim zawodnikiem. — Słysząc to oświadczenie, Ron wybuchł nieopanowanym śmiechem.

— Słyszałeś to?! Masz kolejną fankę do swojego fanklubu. Tylko jej w sobie nie rozkochaj. Jest za młoda, żeby mieć złamane serce! — Niemal zwijał się ze śmiechu.

— Ron! Przestań. — Harry speszył się, gdy reszta drużyny również zaczęła się śmiać. — Hej, to nie jest śmieszne.

— Tak, tak. — Klepnął go w plecy, wciąż zrywając boki.

— Dlaczego uważasz, że jest twoim „zawodnikiem"? — zapytała Ginny, która jedna z nielicznych zachowała spokój.

— Zawsze go oglądam przez okno! — Dziewczynka stała się bardziej ożywiona, gdy zaczęła mówić o Harrym. — Jest najlepszym zawodnikiem! Chwyta znicz w kilka sekund, a później uważa na innych. Jest sprawiedliwy i zawsze się uśmiecha, chociaż… — spojrzała na nastolatka, który wciąż przed nią klęczał — ...czasami jego uśmiech jest smutny tak jak tatusia, gdy myśli, że go nie widzę.

— Jak to go obserwujesz? — zapytała Ginny, niezbyt zadowolona jej odpowiedziami — Najbliższa wioska to Hogsmeade, a z niej nie widać boiska. Nawet gdyby Harry wzleciał dość wysoko to i tak mieszkańcy nie mogliby mu się przyjrzeć.

— Nazywasz się Harry? — Dziewczynka klasnęła, nie zwracając uwagi na Weasley. — Mogę się tak do ciebie zwracać? Ale i tak będziesz moim zawodnikiem — uśmiechnęła się.

— Jak to możliwe, że nie zna twojego imienia? — zdziwił się Ron. Harry nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Uznawał, że to miła odskocznia od wszystkich innych, którzy znali jego imię nim on ich spotkał.

— Tak. Oczywiście, że możesz mnie tak nazywać. — Pogłaskał ją po głowie, przez co jej uśmiech stał się jeszcze większy. Zmrużyła oczy i przechyliła się do przodu, łaknąc więcej dotyku. Nikt oprócz ojca jej nie dotykał. To było miłe. — Ale odpowiedz na pytania. Skąd mnie obserwowałaś?

— Z domu — odpowiedziała zadowolona, że ten poświęca jej całą uwagę.

— A gdzie on jest? — Drążył dalej, uciszając innych, którzy chcieli zadać swoje pytania.

— W zamku — powiedziała, nie wiedząc, dlaczego ją tak wypytuje.

— Masz na myśli Hogwart? — Zmarszczył brwi, pokazując na szkołę.

— Tak — przytknęła.

— A gdzie twoja rodzina?

Coraz bardziej martwił się o nią. Mimo że nie bała się go, to jednak co rusz zerkała na resztę drużyny upewniając się, że żaden z nich się do nich zbytnio nie zbliżył.

— Tata mieszka razem ze mną — powiedziała Elizabeth.

W tym samym momencie spojrzała na rudowłosą dziewczynę, która na nią patrzyła nieprzychylnie. Natychmiast opuściła wzrok i odsunęła się lekko. Z doświadczenia wiedziała, że nie wolno jej patrzyć na innych. Była odrażająca, a jeśli już zwróciła na siebie uwagę to lepiej żeby jak najszybciej zeszła z widoku. Nie czuła się jednak zagrożona, gdy jej zawodnik, a raczej Harry skupiał na niej uwagę. Był delikatny i ją obronił.

— Jest uczniem?

— Uczniem? — przechyliła głowę — Ja… nie wiem, ale musi często wychodzić, ponieważ ma obo… obo…

— Obowiązki — podpowiedział jej.

— Tak! — klasnęła w dłonie. Harry był naprawdę uprzejmy. Nie krytykował jej tylko pomagał. Był naprawdę świetny.

— Dzisiaj również wyszedł? — skinęła głową. Chłopak westchnął. Ciężko było z niej cokolwiek wyciągnąć. — Czemu po raz pierwszy cię widzimy?

— Właśnie! — Drgnęła, gdy odezwał się wysoki chłopak. — Przecież każdy by wiedział, że jest w zamku!

— Ron — syknął Harry — Mówiłem, żeby jej nie straszyć.

— Hej, spoko kumplu — uniósł dłonie — Nie musisz się tak wściekać, przecież nie chciałem.

— Przepraszam, ale ona i tak już jest wystraszona.

— Nie boję się – powiedziała. Może i była na początku trochę przestraszona, ale czym dłużej była przy swoim zawodniku tym czuła się odważniejsza. — Jestem ostrożna. Tata zawsze powtarza, że ostrożność jest ważna.

— Ślizgońska rzecz — prychnął Ron. — Jej ojciec musi być oślizgłym draniem.

— Nie jest! — krzyknęła. Nikt nie mógł obrażać jej taty — Mój tata jest dobry, a ty paskudny — powiedziała dziecinie.

Zawodnicy uśmiechnęli się, a Ron zarumienił się ze wstydu. Harry był odrobinę zawiedziony zachowaniem przyjaciela. Uważał, że obrażanie rodziców jest czymś nieodpowiednim. Sam nie cierpiał, gdy ktoś źle mówił o jego ojcu lub o matce. Mógł ich nie znać, mogli mieć swoje wady, ale byli jego rodzicami. Czuł się zobowiązany do ich obronny. Obrażanie rodziców było czymś, co mógł robić… no cóż… Snape.

— Wróćmy do wcześniejszego tematu. Dlaczego dopiero teraz cię widzę?

— Ja… —Opuściła głowę, wiercąc się w miejscu. — Tata zabronił mi opuszczać pokoju, ale ja chciałam cię zobaczyć. Chociaż raz. — Spojrzała na niego spod rzęs. — Kiedy tata wyszedł ja…

— Również wyszłaś — pomógł jej.

— Tak, ale kiedy chciałam wrócić po płaszcz, drzwi już nie było. — Potarła w nerwowym ruchu ramiona, na których pojawiła się już gęsia skórka. Gdy Harry to zauważył ściągnął z siebie pelerynę, krzywiąc się jednocześnie z bólu, i otulił nim dziewczynkę.

— Dziękuję. — Rozpromieniła się, tuląc policzek do materiału. Wyglądała naprawdę uroczo.

— Kiedy się obróciłaś, co zobaczyłaś zamiast drzwi?

— Ścianę.

— Ślizgoni — powiedział cicho Ron, ale i tak każdy to usłyszał.

— Wiesz jak twój tata ma na imię?

— Nie — pokręciła głową — Tata jest tatą.

To było trudniejsze niż Harry mógł przypuszczać.

— A jak ty jak masz na imię?

— Elizabeth Swan.

Harry, z pytaniem na ustach, odwrócił się do kolegów z drużyny.

— Czy ktoś zna ucznia o takim nazwisku? — Jak można było się spodziewać, nikt nic nie wiedział.

— Czego się spodziewasz, kumplu? — Ron wzruszył ramionami. — Jej ojciec to pewnie Ślizgon. Nie zadajemy się z nimi.

— To co mamy z nią zrobić?

Harry z westchnięciem stanął na nogi. Elizabeth natychmiast chwyciła go za rękę. Nie przeszkadzało mu to. Czuł się całkiem dobrze, że mała na nim polega. Hermiona stwierdziłaby, że odzywa się jego kompleks bohatera.

— Nie wiem. Zabierz ją do McGonagall lub coś. Ona coś z nią zrobi i wyrzuci jej ojca za to, że trzyma nielegalnie córkę w dormitorium.

Ron wyszczerzył zęby. Sama myśl, że może zaszkodzić komuś z domu Slytherin'a wprawiał go w dobry nastrój.

Elizabeth słysząc to, ścisnęła mocniej dłoń Harry'ego. Zrozumiała, że nastolatek chce skrzywdzić jej tatę. Już zaczęła puszczać rękę swojego zawodnika, by uciec i znaleźć samodzielnie tatę, ale powstrzymało ją przed tym kolejne słowa Harry'ego.

— Może ma jakiś powód, że trzyma ją w ukryciu.

— Tak jassssne… — wywrócił oczami. — Wstydzi się nieślubnego dziecka. Wiesz... — machnął dłonią — ...czystokrwiste sprawy. Lepiej jej będzie bez kogoś takiego. Jeszcze wyrośnie na Ślizgonkę.

— Och zamknij się! — warknął na przyjaciela. — Lepiej milcz, jeśli już masz gadać głupoty. Ja mam zamiar poszukać jej ojca. Z twoją pomocą lub sam. A wy... — spojrzał na pozostałych — ...macie milczeć w tej sprawie. Nie wiedzieliście jej, jasne? — skinęli głową.

Widzieli błysk w oczach Harry'ego, który zapowiadał, że jeśli się z nim nie zgodzą to czeka ich niezła awantura. Czasami magia Potter'a wyrywała mu się spod kontroli i rozbijała najróżniejsze rzeczy. Uczniowie się tego bali. Sam Harry miał obawy, że kiedyś skrzywdzi kogoś przez swój niepohamowany charakter, ale dorośli powtarzali mu, że z czasem mu to minie. Miał nadzieję, że szybciej niż później.

— I jak masz zamiar znaleźć jej ojca? — zabrała głos Ginny.

— Nie wiem, ale nie mam zamiaru pozwolić, byście przy niej obrażali ojca. Chodź, Eli — Pociągnął ją w stronę zamku.

— Eli? — spytała zdziwiona, gdy się trochę oddalili od boiska.

— Tak, nie podoba ci się? — Zmartwił się. Wiedział, że dzieci są wrażliwe na różne przezwiska i niki.

— Nie. — Pokręciła gwałtownie głowa, tak że jej włosy zawirowały w powietrzu. — Eli — powtórzyła tak jakby smakowała to słowa na języku. — Podoba mi się.

— Zatem Eli, poszukajmy twojego ojca.

— Tak. — Przytaknęła, patrząc na Harry'ego z uwielbieniem.

Jej zawodnik bronił ją i jej tatę. Dotykał jej delikatnie i ani razu nie wspomniał o jej defekcie. Był niesamowity. Tata na pewno go polubi tak jak i ona.


	3. Rozdział 3

**Rozdział 3**

— Eli.

Harry powiedział zdrobniale imię dziewczynki, chcąc zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę. Przez ostatnie pół godziny wędrowali pustymi korytarzami starając się omijać innych uczniów, mając nadzieję, że dziewczynka rozpozna okolice i zaprowadzi ich do miejsca, gdzie żyła wraz ze swoim ojcem. Niestety dla Elizabeth wszystko było nowe i ekscytujące. Wydawało się, że nigdy tak naprawdę nie opuściła swego pokoju. W pewnym momencie zapiszczała ze strachu, a później zaśmiała się rozbawiona, gdy schody, po których właśnie wchodzili zaczęły się poruszać. Każdy, kto wędrował po zamku wiedział, jak zdradliwe jest poruszanie się po nich, ale ona nie. Harry czuł żal i smutek w jej imieniu. Mała dziewczynka nigdy nie powinna być ograniczona do jednej przestrzeni, gdzie nie mogła mieć kontaktu z innymi.

— Tak? — spytała, spoglądając na niego.

— Czy wiesz, z jakiego domu jest twój tata? — zapytał ją.

— Domu? — zmarszczyła brwi.

— No wiesz, czy jest Gryfonem czy oślizgłym Ślizgonem? — wtrącił się Ron, który razem z nimi wędrował przez ostatni czas. Nie chciał zostawiać swojego przyjaciela samego z obcym dzieciakiem.

— Ron, nie mów tak! – krzyknął na niego. Elizabeth wzdrygnęła się na jego podniesiony głos. — Przepraszam, Eli. — Pogłaskał ją po głowie. Dziewczynka była przez chwilę spięta, ale po chwili się rozluźniła pod jego dotykiem. — Ron jest bardzo uprzedzony — stwierdził, piorunując przyjaciela wzrokiem. — Nie lubi niektórych osób z powodu tego, gdzie należą.

— Ty też będziesz mnie nie lubić? — Opuściła wzrok, będąc nagle markotna.

— Nie. — Uklęknął przed nią. — Kiedyś, jak byłem młodszy, mógłbym nie zwrócić na ciebie uwagi, ale po ostatnich wydarzeniach wiem, że nie wolno oceniać nikogo przez to, do którego domu należał, kim jest jego rodzina. Trzeba poznać tę osobę, by stwierdzić, czy się ją lubi, czy nie. A ciebie... — uśmiechnął się serdecznie —...już polubiłem. — Elizabeth również uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało. — A teraz wracając do poprzedniego pytania. Czy pamiętasz, jakie kolory miał na sobie twój tata, gdy wychodził? Spójrz. — Wskazał na swój czerwonozłoty symbol na szacie. — Czy miał taki sam, czy może w innych kolorach?

— Nie. — Elizabeth potrząsnęła głową. — Mój tata ma czarną szatę bez innych kolorów. Ma również fioletową koszulę! — zawołała dumna z siebie.

Ron prychnął z rozbawieniem na jej entuzjazm. Harry tylko się uśmiechnął się szerzej.

— To świetnie. — Pochwalił ją. — A pamiętasz coś jeszcze?

— Jak szłam do ciebie to wchodziłam po schodach. Po wieeeelu schodach.

Harry i Ron spojrzeli na siebie. Obaj pomyśleli o tym samym. Żeby dość na boisko musiała wejść po wielu schodach, co oznacza, że musiała znajdować się dużo pięter niżej, czyli lochy. A kto ma dormitorium w lochach? Ślizgoni.

— Świetnie się spisałaś, Eli. — Wstał, chwytając ją za rękę. — Dzięki temu o wiele łatwiej znajdziemy twojego tatę.

— Ron, idziesz? — spojrzał na chłopaka, który westchnął głęboko.

— Tak, tak, idę razem z tobą do kłębowiska węży. Merlinie, co ja się wpakowałem — jęknął, podążając za nimi.

OoO

— Harry, to bez sensu — jęknął po raz kolejny z rzędu Ron. — Nawet, jeśli spotkamy o tej porze jakiegoś Węża, to niby co powiesz? Hej, znalazłem podczas naszego treningu tę dziewczynkę. Wiesz, kto może jest jej ojcem? Oczywiście to, że w regulaminie zabronione jest przemycanie do zamku osób trzecich nie ma znaczenia.

Harry spojrzał z rozbawieniem na Rona.

— Od kiedy to zmieniłeś się w Hermione? Nie przepuszczałem, że znasz regulamin szkolny.

— Nie zmieniam się w nią. — Skrzywił się. — Pamiętam, jak na pierwszym roku Fred i George chcieli mnie wsadzić do kufra, bo tęskniliby za swoją ulubioną ofiarą ich żartów. — Chłopak wzdrygnął się na to wspomnienie. — Na szczęście mama złapała ich w porę, ale przez całą drogę do pociągu musieli powtarzać, że zabronione jest przemycanie do zamku innych osób. Stworzyli z tego piosenkę. Do dziś ją słyszę. — Wydawało się, że chłopak załamał się na to wspomnienie.

Elizabeth idąca koło Harry'ego zaśmiała się, szybko zasłaniając usta dłonią, zerkając na Weasley'a, jakby się bała, że zostanie przez to skarcona.

— Tak, śmiej się. Gdybyś miała takich braci jak ja, to miałabyś koszmar zamiast dzieciństwa. Te wszystkie żarty, dowcipy, eksperymenty... — Zaczął wymieniać Ron. W jego oczach pojawiły się łzy.

Harry nie chciał zastanawiać się, czy były udawane, czy jednak prawdziwe. Postanowił się skupić na aktualnych sprawach, a zwłaszcza na dziewczynce, która coraz bardziej powłóczyła nogami i coraz częściej ziewała.

— Tak, mam zamiar zrobić coś w tym stylu. Ślizgoni nie będą chcieli wpaść w tarapaty, ale będą wiedzieli, że będą one mniejsze, jeśli od razu zabiorą ją do ojca, niż wtedy, gdy będą w to zamieszani profesorzy. Liczę również na to, że jeden chłopak nie zdołał jednak ukryć jej przed całym domem i ktoś będzie wiedział, kim jest, a przynajmniej będzie kojarzył jej nazwisko.

— A jak będą chcieli, żebyś zostawił ją pod ich opieką, a wtedy... no wiesz. — Przesunął palcem po swoim gardle.

Elizabeth natychmiast chwyciła mocno nogę Harry'ego. Nie chciała być zebrana od swojego zawodnika i zostawiona jakimś nieznajomym chłopcom. Ona zostanie z nim i z nikim innym.

— Nie pozwolę na to. — Przytulił dziewczynkę do boku. — Nie zostawię jej pod ich opieką, dopóki nie zobaczę, że jest z kimś zaufanym, a najlepiej z jej tatą, ale nawet wtedy chce z nim porozmawiać.

Ruszył żwawym krokiem do przodu. Ron wiedział, kiedy ma się poddać. Harry wyglądał tak jak wtedy, gdy szedł zmierzyć się z Czarnym Panem. Nie wiedział, co go czeka, ale i tak postanowił stawić temu czołu.

Jednak Harry nie uszedł za daleko. Gdy tylko skręcił za róg uderzył w kogoś innego. Skrzywił się, gdy odbił się od tego kogoś i zahaczył obolałym barkiem o mur. Gdyby nie był, aż tak przyzwyczajony do bólu, z pewnością by krzyknął. Nie zauważył jednak bacznego spojrzenia Eli, gdy przygryzł wargę i przytulił ramię do swej klatki piersiowej w instynktownej reakcji.

— Bliznowaty, co ty tu robisz? — spytał Malfoy, otrzepując swoją szatę, tak jakby miał do czynienia z czymś obrzydliwym. — To jest terytorium Slytherinu. — Może Harry pomógł oczyścić jego imię i matki, ale nie znaczy, że nagle stali się przyjaciółmi. — I niby, od kiedy Gryfoni są tacy mali? — Patrzył wprost na Elizabeth, która wciąż stała blisko Harry'ego, ale się za nim nie ukrywała.

Jej tata zawsze jej powtarzał, że nawet, jeśli się boi, to nie może pokazać swoim wrogom swoich uczuć. Ma przywdziać maskę obojętności i stanąć przed nimi. Dlatego też mimo tego, że chciała ukryć się za Harry'm, nie zrobiła tego, tylko stała obok niego. Nie podobało jej się również to, że nowy chłopak obraził jej zawodnika.

— Fretka — wycedził Ron zaciskając pięści.

— Weasley. — Draco uznał jego obecność.

Harry natychmiast stanął między nimi. Nie chciał żeby doszło do bójki. Malfoy po ostatecznej bitwie mógł stracić autorytet wśród swojego domu, ale wciąż był nieoficjalnym księciem Slytherinu. Jeśli Elizabeth była dzieckiem, któregoś z Ślizgonów, to on z pewnością o tym wiedział.

— To Elizabeth Swan — przedstawił dziewczynkę, która niechętnie dygnęła z godnie z naukami swojej matki i babki. — Znaleźliśmy ją błąkającą się po błoniach. Prawdopodobnie jest córką, któregoś z uczniów. Możliwe, że...

— Kogoś ze Slytherinu? — dokończył Malfoy patrząc na nich z zniesmaczeniem. — Inteligencja Gryfonów nigdy nie przestanie mnie zadziwiać.

Zrobił krok do przodu, by stanąć bezpośrednio przed dziewczynką, która podniosło wyzywająco głowę, patrząc mu się wprost w oczy. Nagle chłopak skrzywił się.

— Z pewnością, żadna osoba ze Slytherinu nie przyzna się do niej. — Elizabeth drgnęła nerwowo. Wiedziała, co zaraz nastąpi. Zawsze tak było.

— A czemu to? — Głos Harry'ego miał w sobie stalowe nuty.

— Jest awarią. Pomyłką. Nieudanym produktem — powiedział z obrzydzeniem. — Nikt nie chciałby takiego dziecka. Powinna być ukryta. Schowana przed światem, by nikt nie musiał oglądać jej deformacji.

Z każdym jej słowem ciałem dziewczynki wstrząsał ledwo powstrzymywany szloch. To nie był pierwszy raz, gdy słyszała te słowa, ale nie chciała, żeby Harry je usłyszał. Żeby jej znienawidził.

Była zaskoczona, gdy podczas ich pierwszego spotkania nie zwrócił uwagi na jej deformacje, ale teraz, kiedy ktoś powiedział mu, jakie to obrzydliwe, na pewno ją porzuci. Nie będzie chciał mieć z nią do czynienia.

Chciała do tatusia. Tata ją kocha. Schowa ją do łóżka, a ona zapomni o tym dniu. Następnego znowu zacznie patrzeć na swojego zawodnika przez okno, starając się zapomnieć o tym, że ten ją nienawidzi tak jak matka.

— Zamknij się — powiedział cicho Harry.

W lochach znikąd pojawił się wiatr, podrywając się szaty i włosy do góry. Powietrze trzeszczało niewidzialną energią. Harry tracił nerwy. Jego magia wymykała mu się spod kontroli. Był wtedy najbardziej niebezpieczny, a wszyscy mieszkańcy zamku wiedzieli, że w takich momentach najlepiej wycofać się. Malfoy nie był wyjątkiem.

— Jak chcesz. — Zrobił krok do tyłu. — Ale każdy powie ci to samo.

— Zejdź mi z oczu — wycedził Harry. Jego zielone oczy błyszczały wewnętrznym blaskiem.

— Dam ci pewną radę. Idź do szlamy. Z waszej trójki ona jedyna jest inteligentna.

Nie czekając na wyzwiska ze strony Gryfonów odszedł jednym z licznych korytarzy. Harry natychmiast opadł na kolana przytulając do siebie Elizabeth. Po jej policzkach spływały łzy, ale starała się opanować. To zbyt bardzo przypominało dzieciństwo chłopaka. Też był uważany za awarię i dziwaka z powodu swojej magii, a jego wujostwo chciało go ukryć przed innymi. Nie rozumiał jednak, co jest złego z Eli. Nie miała urody aniołka, ale nie była brzydka. Nie miała dla niego żadnej wady, co więc widział Malfoy, czego on nie dostrzegł?

Elizabeth zacisnęła dłonie na jego koszuli, chowając twarz w jego szyi.

To nie miało znaczenia. Na pewno nie użyłby takich słów w stosunku do wrażliwego dziecka.

— Ciiii... Malfoy jest dupkiem. Nie jesteś awarią ani pomyłką. Jesteś idealna.

Poczuł rękę przyjaciela na ramieniu. Spojrzał na Rona, który miał zmartwiony wyraz twarzy.

— Harry ma rację. Fretka jest dupkiem.

Eli prychnęła z gorzkim rozbawieniem, ale nie odsunęła się od Harry'ego, który westchnął. Będą potrzebować pomocy. Muszą iść do Hermiony. Skrzywił się, wyobrażając sobie wykład dziewczyny, gdy ta zorientuje się, że nie poprosili ją od samego początku o pomoc.

OoO

— Ron, miałam zamiar napisać esej na transmutację. Przecież wiesz, że mamy duże zaległości i bardzo mało czasu. Nie mam zamiaru tracić czas na jakieś głupoty. — Mówiła Hermiona idąc za przyjacielem, który wyciągnął ją kilka chwil temu z biblioteki.

— To żadna głupota. I ten esej jest za dwa tygodnie. Daj spokój, Miona — jęczał chłopak, przyśpieszając kroku. — Harry nas potrzebuje.

To sprawiło, że Hermiona przestała protestować. Ich przyjaciel rzadko prosił ich o pomoc, a jeśli to tylko w ważnych sprawach, ale ostatnio stał się dość odległy. Nie był już taki jak przed wojną. Ona też nie była taka sama po stracie rodziców. Każdy z nich zmienił się po wojnie.

— Co się stało? — Zrównała się z Ronem, zmierzając razem z nim do bardziej odległej części zamku.

— Można powiedzieć, że znaleźliśmy dziecko — powiedział cicho chłopak.

— Dziecko?! Jakie dziecko?!

— Ciiii, Hermiona. — Ron natychmiast chwycił jej ramię, rozglądając się dookoła, czy nikt ich nie słyszał. Na szczęście nikogo nie było obok. — Tak. Małą dziewczynkę. Tłuczek omal w nią nie uderzył, gdy mieliśmy trening. Harry ją uratował.

— Tłuczek? — powtórzyła, marszcząc brwi. — Skąd w zamku wzięła się dziewczynka?

— Nie wiemy. Najwyraźniej jest córką, któregoś z uczniów.

— Z uczniów? Ron, nie możesz...

Właśnie wtedy ujrzała Harry'ego siedzącego na podłodze. Obok niego była mała dziewczynka w błękitnej sukience, która coś opowiadała mu z ożywieniem.

— Hermiona — przywitał ją z ulgą Harry, gdy ją zauważył. — Mam nadzieję, że Ron powiedział ci, jaki mam problem. — Wstał ze swojego miejsca, pomagając dziewczynce.

— Tak, pobieżnie wyjaśnił mi problem. Cześć — przywitała Elizabeth. — Jestem Hermiona Granger. A ty?

Wyciągnęła w jej stronę dłoń. Dziewczynka spojrzała na nią z zaskoczeniem, a później chwytając dół swojej sukienki, wdzięcznie dygnęła.

— Witam. Miło mi cię poznać, Hermiono. Nazywam się Elizabeth Swan — przedstawiła się.

Hermiona wcale niespeszona, opuściła rękę. Czasami zapominała, że mugolskie gesty mogą być niezrozumiałe dla tych, którzy wychowali się jedynie w kulturze czysto krwistych rodzin.

Elizabeth nie chciała jej obrazić. Po prostu nie wiedziała, co ma uczynić z jej powitaniem i postanowiła zrobić to, czego ją uczyli.

— Mi również miło cię poznać, Elizabeth. Możesz mi powiedzieć, ile masz lat?

— Siedem. — Uśmiechnęła się.

— To jesteś już dużą damą.

— Tak. Tata również tak mówi. — Dziewczynka wręcz promieniała na wspomnienie o swoim ojcu.

Hermiona spojrzał na przyjaciół.

— Sądzicie, że jest ona córką jednego z uczniów? — zapytała ich.

— No tak... A niby, kogo jeszcze? – Ron nie wiedział, o co jej chodzi.

— Powiedziała, że ma siedem lat. Najstarsze roczniki mają po siedemnaście lub osiemnaście, jeśli liczymy tych, którzy powtarzają rok. Biorąc to pod uwagę, jeśli jej ojcem byłby uczniem, to musiałby ją spłodzić mając cztery do jedenastu lat, co jest bardzo wątpliwe — wyjaśniła swój tok rozumowania, opierając swoje dłonie na biodrach i wpatrując się w nich. — To oznacza, że jeśli jej ojciec faktycznie mieszka w zamku to jest on pracownikiem, czyli profesorem. Możliwe, że przez kilka godzin któryś z profesorów martwił się śmiertelnie o swoją córkę, gdy wy chodziliście z nią po zamku próbując wymyśleć, kim może być jej ojcem. Mogliście od razu do mnie przyjść. Od razu bym wam to objaśniła. — Prychnęła podrażniona.

— Ale nigdy jej nie widzieliśmy żadnym z profesorów. — Próbował się bronić Ron.

— Może dla tego, że nie chciał, by stała się jej jakaś krzywda albo miał jeszcze inny powód. — Uniosła ręce do góry, nie mając sił, jeśli chodzi o głupotę jej przyjaciół. — Musimy natychmiast powiadomić dyrektorkę, że znaleźliśmy ją błąkającą się na zewnątrz.

— McGonagall powinna być w wielkiej sali — stwierdził Harry, spoglądając na Eli, która z przekrzywioną na bok głową, obserwowała ich wymianę zdań. — Możecie poczekać na zewnątrz drzwi, gdy do niej podejdę i wyjaśnię sytuację. Nie chce przyciągać niechcianej uwagi.

Tak naprawdę, nie chciał narazić Elizabeth na więcej drwin. Wciąż nie wiedział, czemu Malfoy tak zareagował na jej widok, ale nie chciał, by inni zaczęli również ją obrażać, gdy mógł jej tego zaoszczędzić.

— Dobrze. Idziemy. — Podeszła do dziecka. — Idziesz Elizabeth?

Eli kiwnęła głową, chwytając dłoń Harry'ego nie mając zamiaru opuszczać jego boku. Hermiona spojrzała pytająco na przyjaciela, który wzruszył ramionami. Nie był do końca pewny, czemu Elizabeth tak się do niego przywiązana.

Hermiona wraz z Ronem ruszyli pierwsi korytarzem w stronę wielkiej sali sprawdzając, czy nie ma nikogo w pobliżu, a za nimi poszedł Harry wraz z siedmiolatką.

OoO

Znaleźli się pod drzwiami wielkiej sali. W tym czasie najwięcej uczniów spożywało swój posiłek. Harry najchętniej przeczekałby i później porozmawiał z dyrektorką, ale Hermiona była nieubłagalna. Wymagała, by jak najszybciej znaleźć ojca Elizabeth, dlatego też Harry musiał wejść do środka, podejść do stołu profesorów, śledzony przez spojrzenia wszystkich uczniów i poprosić McGonagall, by ta porozmawiała z nim prywatnie. Ale jak to jest z większością planów, nie wszystko idzie tak, jak to się wcześniej zaplanowało.

Gdy Harry uchylił drzwi, by spojrzeć na stół, przy którym jedli profesorowie, by upewnić się, czy dyrektorka jest na swoim miejscu, Elizabeth przemknęła pod jego ramieniem wbiegając do środka z krzykiem:

— Tato!

Każdy uczeń poderwali głowę na ten krzyk. Nauczyciele również spojrzeli ze zdziwieniem na małą dziewczynkę biegnącą w ich stronę, ale tylko jeden z nich wstał gwałtownie wychodząc jej naprzeciw.

— Elizabeth,... — mężczyzna uklęknął, by chwycić dziecko w ramiona —... co ty tu robisz? — spytał surowo, ale dokładnie przyglądał się córce, w poszukiwaniu jakikolwiek urazów.

— Spotkałam mojego zawodnika! — odpowiedziała podekscytowana, nie dostrzegając jak wszyscy wpatrują się w nich w szoku.

— Ach, tak. — Mężczyzna uniósł wzrok. Jego ziemne spojrzenie napotkało trójkę nastolatków, stojących w szoku w przejściu.

— Snape... — wykrztusił z siebie Harry.


	4. Rozdział 4

**Rozdział 4**

W Wielkiej Sali zapanowała niesamowita cisza. Wszyscy obecni, uczniowie, profesorowie, a nawet duchy wpatrywali się w małą dziewczynkę w ramionach jednego z najbardziej surowych nauczycieli — Severusa Snape'a.

Gdyby Hogwart mógł mówić, to zapewniłby, że jego mury nie zaznały jeszcze nigdy takiej ciszy podczas posiłku w Wielkiej Sali, może nie licząc tego jednego przypadku, gdy Godric upił się i publicznie pocałował Slytherina, co skończyło się później małą wojną.

Snape wyczuwając na sobie wzrok zebranych, powoli uniósł głowę i mrożącym krew żyłach wzrokiem omiótł uczniów, którzy pisnęli cicho, opuszczając szybko wzrok na swoje talerze. Uczniowie Slytherinu wytrzymali trochę dłużej, ale nawet oni, pod pełnym gróźb spojrzeniem swojego opiekuna, musieli w końcu odwrócić wzrok. Dopiero gdy załatwił sprawę z nastolatkami Severus spojrzał na stół nauczycielski.

McGonagall, która oficjalnie przyjęła po wojnie stanowisko dyrektorki szkoły, patrzyła na niego z uniesioną brwią. Ona jedna w całym gronie wiedziała, kim jest dziewczynka. Musiała przecież wyrazić zgodę na jej przyjęcie, ale była również osobą, która bardzo sprzeciwiała się jej ukryciu. Teraz czekała, jak jej kolega załatwi tę napiętą sytuację. Pozostali członkowie rady pedagogicznej nie mogli ukryć swojego szoku. Nie wiedzieli, że Snape ma żonę, a co dopiero dziecko i to w takim wieku.

Severus, widząc jak z ust Hagrida wypada niedojedzony tost, prychnął cicho i wyprostował się. Elizabeth szybko orientując się, że jest teraz w centrum zainteresowania natychmiast schowała się za jego szatą. Nie uszło jego uwadze, że dziewczynka zerka na Pottera, tak jakby sprawdzała, czy ten nie odszedł. Oczywiście, wszyscy musieli lgnąć do niego.

— Proszę mi wybaczyć, ale muszę wziąć tę młodą damę do jej komnat — powiedział, chwytając Elizabeth za ramię i obracając ją w kierunku wyjścia.

— Severusie — odezwała się McGonagall.

Snape zamarł, czekając na jej kolejne słowa. Ostatnimi czasy, kobieta stała się równie irytująca co Dumbledore i miał nadzieję, że to nie jest ta chwila, gdy będzie starała się naśladować zmarłego dyrektora.

— Jeśli twoja córka dotarła już tutaj, to dlaczego nie pozwolisz jej zjeść razem z nami? Regulamin nie zabrania, a wręcz zachęca, aby dzieci personelu Hogwartu jadły posiłki razem z nimi lub z przyjaciółmi z różnych domów.

Spojrzała znacząco na Harry'ego i innych, którzy czaili się z boku. Snape miał nieopartą chęć, by przekląć ją. Po pierwsze, nie mógł się wycofać z posiłku, bo wyglądałoby to tak, jakby wstydził się Elizabeth. Po drugie, podkreślała ich związek, a po trzecie, co było najgorsze, dała pomysł dziewczynce, aby zjadła posiłek z chłopcem, o którym mówiła nieustannie przez ostatnie tygodnie. Nie musiał czekać długo na reakcję.

— Tatusiu, tatusiu. — Elizabeth ciągnęła lekko za jego szatę, chcąc zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. — Mogę usiąść z moim zawodnikiem? Mogę usiąść z Hallym?

Wzrok mężczyzny stał się bardziej czuły. Jego córka, pomimo surowego wykształcenia potrafiła od czasu do czasu seplenić, zwłaszcza gdy poddawała się emocjom, co było rzadkim zjawiskiem. Nie mógł jednak puścić jej od tak. Mrużąc oczy przyjrzał się jej. Była okryta płaszczem Pottera, przynajmniej przypuszczał, że to jego, bo pozostali gryffoni mieli swoje na sobie. Elizabeth, wymykając się z ich prywatnych komnat, musiała zapomnieć o swoim płaszczu. Będzie musiał również porozmawiać z nią na temat wymykania się i łamania reguł. Musi się nauczyć, że nawet najmniejsze naruszenie zasad może spowodować wielkie konsekwencje, które mogą nawet przynieść śmierć. Jednakże zrobi to później, kiedy nie będzie niechcianych świadków i nie dosięgną ich niechciane spojrzenia innych mieszkańców zamku. Teraz musiał się skupić na niej.

Ignorując płaszcz Pottera, przyjrzał się jej twarzy oraz sukience. Włosy miała potargane, ale mogło to być przez wiatr, ale niepokojące było to, że na jej policzkach wciąż można było zobaczyć pozostałości łez, a ubranie miała pobrudzone ziemią oraz trawą. Wrząc z gniewu podsycanego przez zmartwienie, spojrzał na Harry'ego.

— Co się z nią stało? — Chłopak drgnął na chłód i wściekłość pobrzmiewającą w jego głosie.

— Ech — zająknął się. — Ja... ona...

Przymknął na chwilę oczy i wziął głęboki oddech. Snape nie mógł nie poczuć pewnej dumy, zadowolenia, szczęścia, że chłopak jednak potrafi zapanować nad nerwami i stanąć przed nim. Kiedy Harry otworzył ponownie oczy, był już spokojniejszy.

— Ćwiczyliśmy na boisku, gdy jeden z pałkarzy wziął zły zamach i uderzył tłuczek, który poleciał prosto w dół. Śledząc jego trajektorię, zauważyłem, że na jego drodze uderzenia stoi dziewczynka. Krzyknąłem na nią, ale ta musiała być zbyt zaskoczona, żeby uciec. Dlatego poleciałem i powaliłem ją na ziemię, aby nie uderzył ją tłuczek — wyjaśnił Harry, patrząc w oczy Severusa.

— Potter jak zawsze bohaterem — wycedził surowo Snape. — Czy nic jej się nie stało?

— Nie. Przypuszczam, że nie. Nie skarżyła się na żaden ból i starałem się zamortyzować jej upadek własnym ciałem. Nie, nie jest ranna — powiedział ostatnie zdanie o wiele bardziej stanowczo, prostując się, ale jego ciało było napięte.

Elizabeth spoglądała z niepokojem na ich wymianę zdań. Chciała, żeby ojciec jej wysłuchał, ale kiedy zaczęła nieśmiało, ciągnąć go za rękaw szaty, Snape znów zabrał głos.

— Nie będę pytał się o ślady łez na jej twarzy, bo nie jestem pewien, czy powiesz mi prawdę i wolałbym usłyszeć to od Elizabeth, ale jeśli jeszcze raz zauważę, że płakała w twojej obecności, to uwierz mi na słowo, że nawet twój status wybawiciela magicznego świata nie uchroni cię przed moją zemstą. — Pochylił się nad nastolatkiem, tak że jego włosy otarły się o policzek Harry'ego, gdy szeptał do jego ucha. — I nie ważne, że jesteś jej ulubieńcem. Nie pozwolę, by moja córka jeszcze bardziej cierpiała. — Snape po raz pierwszy nazwał ją w rozmowie swoją córką, tak jakby chciał podkreślić ten fakt. — Niezależnie od moich uczuć. Czy rozumiesz to, Harry? — Jego wargi musnęły ucho nastolatka, który wzdrygnął się.

— Tak, proszę pana — odpowiedział zarumieniony, gdy Snape odsunął się od niego.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się widząc jego reakcję i zwrócił się tym razem do Elizabeth.

— Możesz zjeść z panem Potterem przy stole Gryffindoru, ale jeśli ktokolwiek cię urazi lub obrazi albo nie będziesz miała ochotę przebywać w tak ograniczonym umysłowo towarzystwie, to jem przy stole nauczycielskim. — Wskazał na podium, gdzie reszta nauczycieli na nich patrzyła. — Będziesz wtedy mogła zjeść ze mną lub, według własnego uznania, możemy pójść do naszych prywatnych komnat. To jest twój wybór.

Dziewczynka pokiwała głową, że rozumie, ale nie znaczyło to, że zmieniła swoje zdanie. Puściła szatę ojca i podeszła do swojego zawodnika, który uśmiechnął się do niej łagodnie.

— Zostanę z Harrym — powiedziała poważnie.

— Jeśli to jest twoja decyzja — odpowiedział spokojnie, a później dodał do Pottera i jego przyjaciół. — Będę was obserwował.

Odwrócił się i z powiewającą za sobą szatą odszedł w stronę stołu, gdzie siedziała rada pedagogiczna. W Wielkiej Sali znowu zapanował harmider. Elizabeth drgnęła nerwowo, ale tym razem nie starała się ukryć. Uśmiechnęła się słabo do Harry'ego.

— Możemy już zjeść?

— Oczywiście — zgodził się Harry.

Chwycił Eli za rękę i poprowadził ją w stronę stołu Gryffindoru. Hermiona i Ron szli blisko dziewczynki, ochraniając ją przed wzrokiem wścibskich uczniów. Nie mogli jednak uniknąć pytań innych członków swojego domu. Gdy tylko zajęli miejsce, wszyscy zaczęli ją wypytywać. Eli kuliła się coraz bardziej w sobie, unikając patrzenia na nich.

— Zamknijcie się! — powiedziała ostro Hermiona na pograniczu krzyku, kładąc przed Elizabeth talerz z najróżniejszym jedzeniem. — Wstydźcie się. To jest mała dziewczynka. Dajcie jej natychmiast spokój i pozwólcie jej zjeść.

— Nie wspominając, że jej ojciec na nas patrzy — dodała Ginny.

Wszyscy natychmiast odwrócili się w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego. Snape już nie jadł. Patrzył na nich niczym jastrząb gotowy do ataku. Przełknęli głośno ślinę i spuścili głowy. Przeszła im ochota na wypytywanie Elizabeth. I tak szybciej czy później wszystkiego się dowiedzą. Żadna informacja w Hogwarcie nie jest do końca bezpieczna. Zawsze trafi do niepowołanych uszu, a później pójdzie dalej w eter, aż tajemnica stanie się plotką.

Tylko nieliczni mieli zamiar wypytać Elizabet o cokolwiek.

— Tak, czyli twoim ojcem jest Snape? — zapytała Hermiona.

— Snape? — Dziewczynka przechyliła na bok głowę.

— Mężczyzna, do którego się przytuliłaś — wyjaśniła, spokojnie.

— Tak. To jest mój tata. — Uśmiechnęła się szczęśliwie, zajadając się swoimi tostami wysmarowanymi dżemem truskawkowym.

— A czemu nie masz na nazwisko Snape? — zapytał się Harry.

Elizabeth wzdrygnęła się lekko i odpowiedziała.

— Matka nie tolerowała niskiego pochodzenia.

Przyjaciele spojrzeli na siebie z zaniepokojeniem.

Hermiona zaczęła się mocno nad tym zastanawiać. W świecie czarodziei było nietypowym zjawiskiem, by kobieta miała dziecko z kimś, kogo jawnie uważała za gorszego.

— Co za gólwno — powiedział niewyraźne Ron, którego policzki były wypchane jajecznicą.

Elizabeth mruknęła coś patrząc na swój tost.

— Nie usłyszałam. Możesz powtórzyć, Elizabeth? — poprosiła Hermiona.

Dziewczynka nie podnosząc wzroku powiedziała wyraźniej:

— Mój tata mówi, że to nieładnie mówić z pełnymi ustami.

Przy stole Grififndoru zapanowała przez chwilę cisza, a później zabrzmiał głośny śmiech.

— No ładnie, Ron. — Seamus uderzył chłopaka w plecy. — Nawet mała dziewczynka ma lepsze maniery przy stole niż ty.

Uszy Rona przybrały kolor jego włosów. Starał się zaprotestować, ale zapomniał, że jeszcze nie przełknął. Krzywiąc się, Hermiona podała mu serwetkę.

— Wytrzyj chociaż usta.

To zapewniło lawę małych drwin i dokuczań oraz wrzasków chłopaka, który chciał się bronić, ale brakowało mu argumentów. Temu wszystkiemu przypatrywała się oniemiała Elizabeth. Podświadomie czekała, aż chłopak zwróci się przeciwko niej, bo przecież ona to wszystko zaczęła, ale Ron nawet raz na nią nie nakrzyczał, zamiast tego poczuła dłoń swojego zawodnika na głowie.

— Nie jesteśmy tacy źli, co nie? — Harry uśmiechnął się do niej.

— Tak! — odparła szczęśliwie.

OoO

Przy stole grona pedagogicznego Severus, zamiast kończyć swój posiłek, bacznie przyglądał się stołowi Griffindoru. Nie podobało mu się do końca, że jego córka jest w takim towarzystwie, ale z drugiej strony musiał również przyznać, że jeśli musiałby wybierać, to było najlepsze wyjście. Uczniowie Slytherinu wykluczyłby ją za jej inność, dla tych z Ravenclawu byłaby obiektem badań, a mieszkańcy domu Hufflepuffu mógli być przyjaźni, ale byli również dość fajtłapowaci. A niektórzy członkowie Gryffindoru przyjęliby ją mimo tego, kim był jej ojciec i w razie niebezpieczeństwa, czy drwin stanęliby w jej obronie. Zwłaszcza Potter, który pochylał się nad Elizabeth niczym starszy brat.

— Nie wiedziałam, że masz córkę — powiedziała pani Sprout.

— To, że jestem profesorem nie znaczy, że muszę opowiadać o swoim prywatnym życiu — stwierdził surowo, skutecznie ucinając wszystkie inne pytania jego kolegów z pracy.

— Trzeba się chwalić taką śliczną córką!

Hagrid klepnął go w plecy, przez co Snape pochylił się nad stołem. Kiedy wyprostował się, spojrzał surowo na pół olbrzyma. Niestety, ten był odporny na jego chłodne spojrzenie. Wybuch śmiechu na stronie Gryffindoru spowodował, że znów skupił się na Elizabeth.

Dziewczynka siedziała między Granger i Potterem, patrząc na wszystkich z lekkim zmieszaniem, strachem i zdumieniem, ale kiedy Potter dotknął jej głowy mówiąc coś do niej, Elizabeth rozluźniła się, uśmiechając się promienie.

Napięcie w ciele Snape również się zmniejszyło. Wygląda na to, że na chwilę obecną może powierzyć swoją córkę Potterowi, ale i tak wypyta go o wszystkie szczegóły i dlaczego jego córka płakała.


	5. Rozdział 5

**Rozdział 5**

Mijały powoli kolejne minuty. Wszyscy uczniowie byli bardzo zainteresowani pojawieniem się małej dziewczynki, która była najwyraźniej córką postrachu Hogwartu. Nie mogli w to jednak uwierzyć. Dziewczynka w ogóle nie wyglądała jak jej ojciec. Gdy mężczyzna był wysoki, chudy, z żółtawą cerą, z czarnymi niczym krucze skrzydła włosami i ciemnymi oczami oraz długim nosem, od którego biła nieprzyjemna aura, to Elizabeth była jego przeciwieństwem. Mała, lekko pulchna, jej czarne włosy, które miały w sobie przebłyski orzechowych pasm, wiły się w loki. Jej cera była porcelanowa i nawet jeśli miała trochę przydługi nos to i tak był w granicach normy. Na jej ustach gościł uśmiech, nawet jeśli był dość nieśmiały. Jednakże najbardziej widoczną różnicą między nią a mistrzem eliksirów było przywiązanie do Pottera.

Pomimo tego, że stosunki między profesorem a nastolatkiem poprawiły się w ciągu roku i nie można było ich już nazwać wrogimi, do najcieplejszych również nie należały. Elizabeth za to, wręcz wtulała się w bok starszego chłopca i przed spróbowaniem czegokolwiek zawsze spojrzała na niego, co nie uszło uwadze innych Gryfonów. Eli jednak zachowywała się idealnie podczas posiłku. Jej głos był cichy, wiedziała jakich sztućców użyć, mimo tego, że większość osób obok niej używała tylko jednej łyżki, widelca oraz noża, a i tego trzeciego to okazjonalnie.

Hermiona wpatrywała się w nią jak jastrząb, zastanawiając się, czy to wpływ wychowania profesora Snape'a, czy może jej matki. Próbowała delikatnie wybadać, kim może być dana lub była partnerka mistrza eliksirów, ale za każdym razem dziewczynka wtulała się w jej przyjaciela, odmawiając odpowiedzi i nawet na nią nie patrzyła. W takich chwilach Harry wpatrywał się w nią niczym smoczyca chroniąca swoje młode i gotowa do ataku na najmniejszą skargę swoich dzieci. Rzadko widziała go w takim stanie, ale nie miała zamiaru rozpoczynać kłótni, zwłaszcza przy dziewczynce, która według niej wyglądała dość niestabilnie emocjonalnie. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy może być słownie lub fizycznie nadużywana znęcana przez jej ojca, ale szybko odrzuciła tę teorię.

Profesor Snape nie był taką osobą. Niezależnie od tego, czy był przez jakiś czas po stronie Voldemorta, a później był szpiegiem w jej szeregach, nie widziała go jako osoby, która może skrzywdzić dziecko. Mogła to potwierdzić przez sposób w jaki dziewczynka zareagowała, kiedy ujrzała go w Wielkiej Sali oraz to, jak mężczyzna obserwował ją przez cały posiłek. Na początku wyglądał, jakby miał natychmiast ją stąd zabrać, ale z czasem, gdy Eli zaczęła się coraz bardziej uspokajać, nie wyglądał już na tak zdenerwowanego. Jej dociekliwa natura domagała się jednak odpowiedzi, kim jest dziewczynka, co robi w zamku i dlaczego zachowywała się tak dziwnie? Zastanawiała się również, dlaczego nosi nazwisko matki, a nie ojca? Musiała przynajmniej w części to zrozumieć.

Patrząc na przyjaciela, który podsuwał siedmiolatce co rusz nowe przekąski i uśmiechał się szczerze, kiedy ta z przyjemnością je jadła, Hermiona wiedziała, że powinna znaleźć odpowiedzi na to szybciej niż później. Westchnęła. Może to z powodu braku uczucia, kiedy był dzieckiem, ale Harry bardzo łatwo przywiązywał się do rzeczy oraz osób i nie chciał ich opuścić. Gdy znalazł coś, co uznał za swoje, to nie chciał wypuścić tego z rąk i dbał o to jak nikt inny. Tak było z nimi, zawsze był po ich stronie, niezależnie ile go to kosztowało i jak mógł cierpieć przez ich kłótnie i nieporozumienia. Z rzeczami po rodzicach, które były co rusz wyjmowane z kufra i sprawdzane pod kątem uszkodzenia i wycierane z kurzu. Ze Zgredkiem, którego odwiedzał przynajmniej raz w miesiącu, aby ten nie czuł się zaniedbany, pomimo tego, że skrzat swoimi dobrymi chęciami mógł więcej naszkodzić niż pomóc. Odwiedzał również Hagrida raz na tydzień i za każdym razem próbował jego niejadalnych ciasteczek, ani razu się nie skarżąc. Tak było również z innymi rzeczami, do których się przywiązywał. Starym zegarkiem, który już nie chodził, a wciąż był noszony, Hedwigą, miotłą, lusterkiem... Miał niewiele rzeczy, ale pilnował ich z zaciekłością. Czasami myślała, że to dzięki jego chęci bronienia swoich najbliższych pokonał Voldemorta. Może Dumbledore miał rację i Voldemorta pokonała miłość. Ale nie taka romantyczna miłość, tylko taka do przyjaciół i rodziny, której Harry chciał bronić i dzięki czemu miał odwagę stanąć przeciwko najpotężniejszemu czarnoksiężnikowi, nawet jeśli pokonał go w dość dziwny sposób.

Skrzywiła się, przypominając sobie, że największy czarodziej został pokonany przez ścięcie głowy. Voldemort pewnie się nie domyślał, że zginie w dość mugolski sposób. Co za ironia losu.

Uniosła wzrok i spojrzała nad głową Harry'ego na stół Slytherinu. Malfoy intensywnie rozmawiał z nielicznymi przyjaciółmi, którzy zostali mu po tym, jak jego rodzice zdradzili czarną stronę. Co rusz spoglądał na Harry'ego, a raczej na jego nową przyjaciółkę i mistrza eliksirów, krzywiąc się. To nie skończy się dobrze. Westchnęła ponownie.

— Co tak wzdychasz, Miona? — zapytał Ron.

Tym razem przynajmniej nie miał nic w ustach. Najwyraźniej uwaga Elizabeth, która spowodowała żarty innych uczniów Gryffindoru na temat manier Rona przy stole spowodowała, że chłopak bardziej się pilnował. Szkoda, że tylko następnego posiłku, kiedy to Ron znów się zapomni.

— Bez żadnego powodu. Myślę tylko o tym, że będę musiała spędzić kilka godzin w bibliotece — odpowiedziała.

— Przecież ty uwielbiasz siedzieć w bibliotece.

— Tak. — Znów westchnęła.

Ron wzruszył ramionami. Nigdy nie zrozumie kobiet.

OoO

— Severusie, chciałabym z tobą porozmawiać w moim gabinecie — powiedziała McGonagall, widząc, że powoli wszyscy kończą swój posiłek.

— Muszę się zająć córką — odpowiedział surowo.

— Po tym co widzę, to pan Potter sprawuje nad nią dobrą opiekę. Myślę, że Elizabeth nie będzie miała nic przeciwko, jeśli spędzi z nim jeszcze kilka dodatkowych minut. — Dyrektorka nie przyjmowała odmowy.

Snape zacisnął usta. Wstając, z piskiem odsunął krzesło. Nieliczni uczniowie siedzący w pobliżu stołu kadry nauczycielskiej unieśli głowy i zamarli, gdy zobaczyli, że Snape nie wychodzi tylnymi drzwiami, jak to miał w zwyczaju, tylko zmierza w kierunku stołu Gryffindoru. Powoli uczniowie milkli, gdy Snape przechodził koło nich.

Harry, niczego nie podejrzewając, podniósł wzrok i przeniósł uwagę z Eli na swoich kolegów, gdy ci przestali rozmawiać i z pobladłymi twarzami patrzyli na coś za nim.

— Co jest? — zapytał. — Krzywołap ukradł wam język? — Próbował zażartować, ale przyjaciele szybko pokręcili głową.

— Co z wami?

— Potter. — Zamarł, słysząc głos Snape'a tuż za sobą. — Muszę wyjaśnić pewne sprawy z dyrektorką. Niechętnie, ale muszę powierzyć Elizabeth twojej opiece na czas tej rozmowy. Ufam, że wiesz, jakie będą konsekwencje, jeśli coś się jej stanie.

— Domyślam się, że ma to związek z moimi narządami mogącymi posłużyć jako składniki eliksirów — odpowiedział śmiertelnie poważnie, wpatrując się przed siebie.

— Cieszę się, że się zrozumieliśmy. — Snape spojrzał na dziewczynkę, która patrzyła na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. — Elizabeth, jeśli jakiś Gryfon lub inny uczeń będzie sprawiał ci jakieś problemy, masz tego nie ukrywać tylko mi wszystko powiedzieć. Zajmę się w nim w odpowiedni sposób – przypomniał jej ponownie.

— Dobrze — przytaknęła uroczyście. — A pokażesz mi jak warzyć eliksiry? Te, które mają serca i wątroby ludzi? — spytała.

Niektórzy uczniowie doznali prawdziwego szoku, gdy na ustach Snape'a pojawił się lekki uśmiech na pytanie córki, ale szybko zniknął, gdy opowiedział:

— Może, jeśli znajdziemy jakiegoś ochotnika. — Spojrzał sugestywnie na uczniów, grożąc im cicho. — Zobaczymy się później. — Dotykając po raz ostatni jej ramienia, wrócił do stołu nauczycielskiego, kiwając głową dyrektorce. Po chwili, oboje opuścili salę wychodząc tylnymi drzwiami.

— Żartował, prawda? — zapytał jeden z Gryfonów.

— Oczywiście, przecież nie ma eliksirów, które wykorzystują składniki z ludzi — odpowiedział nerwowo inny.

— Istnieją — powiedziała niezbyt skoncentrowana Hermiona, gdy jej myśli błądziły na temat tego, gdzie może znaleźć informacje o czysto krwistych rodach. — Jest ich nawet całkiem sporo. Były często wykorzystywane w czarnych wiekach, ale ministerstwo uznało je za nielegalne. Nie można ich już warzyć, ale nie jest zabronione uczyć się o nich. Profesor Snape, jako mistrz eliksirów, z pewnością zna je wszystkie.

— Czyli nie będę mogła ich zrobić? — spytała prawdziwie zmartwiona Elizabeth.

Uczniowie spojrzeli na nią z przerażeniem. Może faktycznie była bardziej podobna do ojca niż myśleli.

— Nie! — odpowiedzieli chórem.

OoO

— Czego chcesz, Minerwo?

Snape nie bawił się w subtelności. Nigdy nie ufał Gryfonom i naprawdę musiał ze sobą walczyć, by pozostawić córkę pod ich opieką. Miał nadzieję, że Potter będzie się zachowywał jak bohater i nie odstąpi Elizabeth ani o krok i nie pozwoli, by inni skrzywdzili ją w jakikolwiek sposób.

— Usiądź, proszę. Chcę porozmawiać o twojej córce.

— Myślałem, że wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy, gdy zgodziłaś się, żeby zamieszkała razem ze mną w zamku. — Zajął jednak wskazane miejsce.

— Nie miałam zbytnio wyboru, gdy oświadczyłeś mi, że jeśli nie przyjmę twoich warunków, to opuścisz zamek.

— Nie mogłaś sobie pozwolić, by odszedł wykwalifikowany nauczyciel, który w wolnych chwilach parzyłby eliksiry do skrzydła medycznego — stwierdził gorzko Snape.

— Wiesz, że nie o to mi chodziło Severusie. Po tym, jak wyjaśniłeś mi sytuację, nie mogłam pozwolić, żeby tak mała dziewczynka była w niebezpieczeństwie, chociaż dalej nie mogę zrozumieć, jak Voldemortowi się to udało. Najwyraźniej Zakon mało wiedział o rytuałach, które druga strona przeprowadziła w trakcie wojny. — Ściągnęła okulary, przecierając je ze zmęczeniem. — Możliwe, że powinniśmy poświęcić temu więcej uwagi. Mogliśmy dzięki temu powstrzymać wiele cierpień. Dzieci nie musiałyby...

— Nie mam zamiaru rozgrzebywać przeszłości — przerwał jej ostro. — Jeśli tylko do tego była potrzebna ci moja osoba, to mam zamiar wrócić do swojej córki. — Zaczął powoli wstawać.

— Usiądź. — McGonagall założyła z powrotem okulary i spojrzała na niego ostro. — Nie o tym chciałam porozmawiać. Wiem, jaka jest sytuacja i jakie grożą wam niebezpieczeństwa, zwłaszcza Elizabeth, ale martwię się również o jej zdrowie psychiczne. Jest dorastającą dziewczynką, a przez całe życie była zamknięta w jednym pokoju. Teraz również jest uwieziona w kilkunastu metrach kwadratowych. — Podniosła dłoń, gdy Snape chciał zacząć się z nią kłócić. — Wiem, że chcesz jej zapewnić jak najlepsze warunki i żeby była bezpieczna, ale to nie jest dla niej zdrowe. Rozumiem, że nie ma możliwości, by wychodziła na zewnątrz i spotykała się z swoimi rówieśnikami, ale mogłaby wędrować po całym zamku i wchodzić w interakcje z innymi uczniami. Nie byłoby to nic nowego. W historii Hogwartu zdarzało się często, że małżonkowie, czy dzieci profesorów mieszkali w zamku i byli mile widziani nie tylko przez kadrę nauczycielską, ale także przez uczniów. Uważam, że Elizabeth dobrze by zrobiło, gdyby mogła spędzać swój czas z innymi osobami.

— Chcesz, żebym pozwolił swojej córce, by wędrowała po zamku, gdzie istnieją duchy lubiące niebezpieczne żarty, wędrujące schody, równe kryjówki i niezbadane zakamarki oraz uczniowie, którzy mogliby ją zaatakować tylko z tego powodu kim jest jej ojciec? — spytał Snape, unosząc brew.

— Rozumiem twój punkt widzenia. — Westchnęła. — Ale po dzisiejszym posiłku, gdy widziałam jak lgnie do pana Pottera i jak ten trzyma na nią oko, mogę zaproponować, żeby był jej opiekunem pod twoją nieobecność.

— Uczeń ma się uczyć, a nie opiekować się dzieckiem swojego profesora — stwierdził mrużąc oczy.

— Nie sądzę, żeby pan Potter miał coś przeciwko zajęciu się Elizabeth w swoim wolnym czasie, gdy nie będzie musiał się uczyć. Nawet jeśli będzie to kilka godzin tygodniowo, to myślę, że Elizabeth będzie o wiele szczęśliwsza niż teraz, a tobie zależy na jej szczęściu. — Spojrzała na niego, wiedząc, że Snape ulegnie. Może niedawno dowiedział się o swojej córce, ale zrobiłby dla niej wszystko.

— Mogę go zapytać, ale najpierw go sprawdzę. Jeśli tylko skrzywdzi ją...

— Będziemy musieli go ukarać odpowiednio do jego przewinienia i to ja zdecyduję o karze, po sprawdzeniu wszystkich szczegółów — powiedziała.

— Niech tylko nie myśli, że będę dla niego łagodniejszy podczas zajęć.

— Z pewnością tak nie myśli. Mogę być pewna, że będziesz dla niego bardziej surowszy — stwierdziła.

— Jak dobrze mnie znasz, Minewro. — Uśmiechnął się niczym drapieżnik widzący zranioną ofiarę.

McGonagall powoli zaczynała żałować, że postawiła w takiej sytuacji swojego ucznia.


	6. Rozdział 6

**Rozdział 6**

Harry wpatrywał się w wyjście, którym wyszedł Snape. Zastanawiał się, co ma zrobić. Nie przeszkadzało mu, że musi się jeszcze chwilę zająć Eli. Była uroczą dziewczynką, która się do niego przywiązała, chociaż najwyraźniej z innego powodu, niż tego, że był wybawicielem magicznego świata. Nie wiedziała nawet, jak się nazywa, ale określała go jako „swojego zawodnika". Będzie musiał ją o to później dokładnie wypytać, ale to potem. Teraz martwił się, jak ma ją wyciągnąć z Wielkiej Sali.

Teraz, gdy nie było jej ojca, uczniowie robili się coraz bardziej odważni. Niemal wszyscy się w nią wpatrywali lub szeptali, a nawet głośno wymieniali uwagi. Nawet przy ich stole nie mogła być bezpieczna. Niektórzy bardziej zuchwali wskazywali ją palcami i patrzyli na nią nieprzychylnie, przez co Eli, otulając się mocniej jego płaszczem, kuliła się, wtulając się w jego bok, jakby chciała zniknąć. Dobrze znał to uczucie. Przez pięć lat swojej szkoły często miał ochotę zniknąć.

Miał nadzieję, że może jeśli przeczekają, to uczniowie skończą jeść i zaczną wychodzić, ale najwyraźniej żaden z nich nie chciał przegapić okazji, by wpatrywać się w córkę znienawidzonego profesora. Wzdychając, położył dłoń na jej głowie. Eli uniosła wzrok. Nie uszło jego uwadze, że rzadko patrzy na kogoś bezpośrednio. Zastanawiał się, czy to ma związek z wcześniejszą uwagę Malfoy'a.

— Eli, może pójdziemy do wieży?

— Wieży? — zapytała cicho.

— Tak. Tam mieszkają uczniowie Gryffindoru — wyjaśnił.

— Czyli w górę. — Niemal podskoczyła na swoim miejscu. — Jeszcze nie widziałam górnych pięter. Mieszkamy w lochach. Tata zaczarował okna tak, żebym mogła widzieć drzewa. Widoki się zmieniają, ale najbardziej lubię ciebie oglądać! — powiedziała podekscytowała.

Słysząc to, policzki Harry'ego przybrały różowy odcień, który przekształcił się w czerwień, kiedy usłyszał chichoty uczniów, którzy również usłyszeli wywód dziewczynki.

— Opowiesz mi o tym dokładnie, gdy dotrzemy na miejsce.

Chwycił rękę dziewczynki i pomógł jej zejść z ławki. Sprawdził, czy nie potknie się o jego szatę. Dobrze, że peleryny do gry w quidditcha były o wiele krótsze niż standardowe, bo inaczej ubranie ciągnęło by się bardzo mocno za dziewczynką, a tak tylko lekko omiatała ziemię i gdy Eli uważała, to nawet nie stąpała na szatę.

— Dobrze! — Skinęła głową i ścisnęła mocniej dłoń starszego chłopca.

Bardzo się cieszyła, że może spędzić więcej czasu ze swoim zawodnikiem. Już dawno chciała poprosić tatę, by ten pozwolił jej spotkać się z nim, ale nie chciała go kłopotać. Tata i tak miał z nią wiele problemów, ale była szczęśliwa, że może teraz mieszkać z nim, a nie z matką i babką.

Harry spojrzał na swoich przyjaciół, a później na wyjście. Na szczęście, Hermiona zrozumiała od razu i pociągnęła Rona, odrywając go od jedzenia.

— My również się zbieramy.

— Co? Ale...

Ron spojrzał z utęsknieniem na swój talerz, ale widząc wzrok dziewczyny westchnął i wstał, zajmując swoje miejsce po prawej stronie przyjaciela. Hermiona stanęła po lewej, obok Elizabeth. Ona również zauważyła, że kiedy wstali, wszyscy uczniowie wbili w nich wzrok, jakby czekając na jakąś niesamowitą aferę. Czasami tego nie rozumiała, chociaż w świecie mugoli było podobnie.

Ludzie mieli fioła, jeśli chodziło o sławne osoby. Tylko przed pójściem do Hogwartu nigdy nie sądziła, że znajdzie się w centrum zainteresowania po tym, jak zaprzyjaźni się z Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył, ale nigdy nie zrezygnowałaby z Harry'ego.

Dlatego też widząc, że dziewczynka znów staje się dość świadoma swojego otoczenia, postanowiła zająć ją rozmową. Często robiła to samo z Harrym, który był dość oporny na jej metody, ale z siedmiolatką nie było takiego problemu.

— Eli, czy widziałaś już nasze portrety? Niektóre są bardzo ciekawe i zabawne. Mamy tańczącego hipopotama w stroju baletnicy, która uwielbia wykonywać pokazy dla wszystkich, którzy na niego spojrzą — powiedziała, zwracają na siebie uwagę dziewczynki.

— Nie. — Spojrzała na nią, ale szybko opuściła wzrok. — Ale spotkałam sir Deladisa. To rycerz! Pomógł mi wyjść na dwór. Ma lśniącą zbroję, wielki miecz i śmieszne wąsy. Był bardzo miły — powiedziała z podekscytowaniem, ale wciąż nie patrzyła w oczy swojej rozmówczyni.

Hermiona nie próbowała tego zmienić. Na razie miała zamiar pozyskać jej zaufanie.

— To bardzo ciekawe. — Szła razem z nią, ignorując szepty uczniów, których mijali na korytarzu. Wiedziała, że Harry obok dziewczynki zaciska ze złością zęby i spogląda nieprzychylnie na gapiących się. — Nie przypominam sobie, żebym go widziała.

— Jest w lochach. Wydaje się samotny — dodała po chwili smutno.

— Może go odwiedzisz następnym razem i z nim porozmawiasz. Na pewno wtedy przestanie być samotny — powiedziała, chcąc poprawić jej humor.

— Tak! — Dziewczynka odparła weselej, ale znowu posmutniała. — Nie wiem tylko, czy tata mi pozwoli. Jest zły, że wyszłam.

— Jestem pewna, że pozwoli i nie jest zły na ciebie, tylko pewnie bał się, że coś ci się stało. Zamek jest dość niebezpieczny, gdy nie wiesz, jak się po nim poruszać.

Hermiona nie była pewna, czy Snape pozwoli jej wyjść, po dzisiejszym incydencie na błoniach, ale nie chciała jeszcze bardziej martwić dziewczynki. Nie mogła niczego zagwarantować.

— Może... — Dziewczynka niespodziewanie uśmiechnęła się szeroko i odwróciła się do Potter'a. — Mam teraz Harry'ego!

— Tak, masz mnie. — Chłopak przestał wpatrywać się lodowato w jednego z uczniów i zwrócił się do dziewczynki. — Zabiorę cię, gdzie tylko będziesz chciała.

— Tak!

Podskoczyła uradowana, niemal wywracając się, gdy zaczepiła nogą o płaszcz. Harry, dzięki szybkiemu refleksowi, złapał ją, krzywiąc się lekko, gdy ramię zapiekło go. Będzie musiał później pójść do skrzydła medycznego i zobaczyć, czy nic sobie nie uszkodził przy spotkaniu z tłuczkiem.

— Ostrożnie — powiedział z dość napiętym uśmiechem, pomagając jej stanąć prosto.

— Przepraszam — odpowiedziała speszona. Jej spojrzenie zawędrowała na jego ramię. — Czy...? — Ponownie jej przerwano.

— Ostrożnie kolego, bo staniesz się jej rycerzem. — Zaśmiał się Ron.

— Oj, zamknij się. — Harry odwrócił się w jego stronę, szturchając go lekko.

— Ej, nie możesz się tak zachowywać. Przecież rycerz jest taki ryyycerski. — Ron pokłonił się teatralnie. — Musisz teraz dbać o księżniczkę, zwłaszcza, że jej ojcem jest przeraźliwy potwór gotowy wrzucić cię do kotła, gdy jego księżniczce coś się stanie. Może nawet teraz nas podsłuchuje. — Rozejrzał się z udawanym strachem.

— W takim razie, to ty powinieneś się obawiać, zwłaszcza po tych słowach. — Hermiona dołączyła do rozmowy.

Ron skrzywił się i postanowił na razie nie kpić z przyjaciela, przynajmniej dopóki nie będzie pewien, że nikt ich nie usłyszy.

— O, kim jest ta urocza osóbka?

Cała ich czwórka drgnęła. Nie zdawali sobie nawet sprawy, że już doszli na miejsce. Najwyraźniej zakończenie wojny spowodowało, że przestali być tacy czujni, a nie powinni. Wciąż na wolności byli sympatycy Voldemorta.

— To Elizabeth — przedstawił ją Harry. — Eli, to Gruba Dama.

— Dzień dobry — przywitała się dziewczynka, dygając.

— Jesteś tak urocza, jak mi mówiono. — Gruba Dama pochyliła się jak tylko mogła na swoim obrazie. — Już każdy obraz w zamku wie, kim jesteś. Jeśli jeszcze raz będziesz miała problem z trafieniem do jakieś miejsca, to poproś nas o pomoc. Chętnie pomożemy tak ślicznej dziewczynce. To aż wstyd, że twój ojciec tak długo cię ukrywał i nie pozwolił, żebyśmy nawet my, obrazy, miały cię na oku.

— Och, dziękuję?

— Nie ma za co. A teraz hasło. — Spojrzała na trójkę gryfonów. — Znacie zasady. Nie wpuszczę was do środka bez podania hasła, nawet jeśli macie takie śliczne towarzystwo.

— Walcząc o swoje racje — podała Hermiona.

— Zgadza się. — Gruba Dama odsunęła się, odsłaniając wejście do pokoju wspólnego Griffindora.

— Zapraszamy do jaskini lwa. — Harry wskazał jej pokój, który może był dość krzykliwy przez nadmiar czerwieni i złota, ale również przytulny z dużymi kanapami oraz puszystymi dywanami.

— Z pewnością jest o wiele przyjemniejszy, niż gniazdo węży — mruknął pod nosem Ron, ale widząc spojrzenie swojej dziewczyny, uniósł pojednawczo ręce. — Nic już nie mówię.

— I dobrze. — Hermiona przytaknęła głową. — Chodź Eli. Usiądźmy.

Poprowadziła dziewczynkę do kanapy. Chłopcy wzruszyli ramionami i również podążyli za nimi.

OoO

Spokój trójki przyjaciół, którzy zajmowali dziewczynkę rozmową o różnych cudach i zakamarkach, które skrzywiały korytarze zamku, został dość szybko przerwany. Nowina, że Snape posiada córkę, która jest w Hogwarcie, była najgorętszą plotką od pokonania Czarnego Pana. W niecałe dziesięć minut od ich przybycia do pokoju wspólnego ten był wypełniony uczniami ze wszystkich roczników, którzy wpatrywali się w dziewczynkę niczym jakiś dziwny okaz zwierzęcia.

Eli zaczęła się naprawdę źle czuć. Chciała wrócić do taty, a jednocześnie nie chciała opuszczać Harry'ego. Pomimo słów Hermiony nie wierzyła za bardzo, że jej tata pozwoli jej na kolejne wycieczki i chciała spędzić jak najwięcej czasu ze starszym chłopakiem. Jednakże, coraz większa zuchwałość pozostałych osób, które przestały dbać o to, czy ich słyszała czy nie, coraz bardziej ją martwiła i raniła. Czuła się tak, jakby znowu była w domu matki.

— To niemożliwe, żeby była córką Snape — stwierdził jeden z chłopców stojących niedaleko.

— Słyszałeś jak mówiła, że chce warzyć eliksiry zawierające ludzkie szczątki — powiedział inny.

— Ale jest ona dość ładna. — Tym razem odezwała się jakaś dziewczyna.

— Może odziedziczyła urodę po matce — gdybała jej koleżanka.

— A kto chciałby spać z tym oślizgłym draniem. Na samą myśl robi mi się nie dobrze.

— Pewnie ją wykorzystał. Upoił jakimś eliksirem, a później się z nią przespał, a gdy dowiedziała się, że jest w ciąży, to podrzuciła mu dziecko, bojąc się, że też będzie jakaś paskuda — powiedział dość okrutnie ktoś inny.

— Wtedy miałaby być paskudna, a jest dość zwyczajna.

— Pewnie to glamur. Jestem pewien, że jeśli odwrócimy zaklęcie, to będzie znów brzydka jak jej ojciec.

W pobliskiej grupce było słychać coraz więcej urazy do profesora Snape'a. Wszyscy zaczęli nakręcać się nawzajem.

— Jestem pewien, że jeśli dotknęlibyśmy jej włosów to byłyby tłuste. Glamur nie może oszukać dotyku.

— A kto chciałby dotknąć jej włosów?

— Wystarczy, że je obetniemy. Gdy nie będą na jej głowie, to zaklęcie nie będzie na nie działać.

— Nawet jeśli obetniemy ją na łyso, to i tak nie sprawi, że będzie ładniejsza.

To spowodowało wybuch śmiechu u grupy. Hermiona spojrzała na nich z obrzydzeniem, a później na Elizabeth. Siedziała z przyciśniętymi do klatki piersiowej kolanami, owinięta w płaszcz Harry'ego i ze spuszczaną głową. Drgała przy każdym ich gniewnym słowie. Było jasne, że słyszy tę grupkę i bała się, ale z jakiegoś powodu, nie kazała im zabrać się do profesora Snape'a. Hermiona mogła się domyśleć dlaczego, widząc jak wtulała się coraz bardziej w bok przyjaciela.

Wierzyła, że ten ją obroni. Może były to jej wcześniejsze wyobrażenia o nim, a może to, że uratował ją przed tłuczkiem, ale uważała, że ten ją obroni przed każdym złem, jakie mogłoby się jej przytrafić.

Harry już nie rozmawiał z dziewczynką. Wpatrywał się gniewnie w zebraną grupkę, czując, jak jego magia faluje mu pod skórą. To było jak fala ciepła i gorąca, żyjące stworzenie, które chce przedrzeć się przez skórę.

Słyszał od kolegów i profesorów, że czarodzieje w wieku szesnastu lub siedemnastu lat przeżywają kolejny wzrost magicznej mocy i to był jeden z powodów, dlaczego Dumbledore chciał przeciągnąć walkę, bo liczył, że po jego okresie dojrzewania będzie o wiele silniejszy niż wcześniej i z łatwością pokona Voldemorta. Jednak plan dyrektora się nie udał. Zmarł, by Snape mógł dać świadectwo, że jest lojalny Czarnemu Panu, a Harry musiał stanąć do walki, zanim jego moc dojrzała i pokonał czarnoksiężnika w dość zaskakujący sposób, ale to były stare czasy. Teraz musiał się opanować, zanim straci kontrolę nad swoją magią i zaatakuje tych dupków.

Eli zadrżała niemal wchodząc mu na kolana, gdy zebrana gruba w dość drastyczny sposób zaczęła opisywać w jaki sposób mogliby obciąć jej włosy. Harry już nie mógł tego wytrzymać. Za bardzo przypominało mu o tym, jak wujostwo go traktowało.

— Albo zamkniecie te jadaczki, albo sprawię, że nigdy w życiu nie wydacie z siebie najmniejszego pisku — powiedział lodowato przez zęby.

Magia zaczęła wyciekać z jego ciała. Każdy mógł ją wyczuć, to było takie same uczucie jak powietrze po sztormie pełen błyskawic i grzmotów.

— Harry... — Hermiona chciała go uspokoić, ale Harry nie chciał być spokojny.

— Zabieram ją do dormitorium. — Chwycił Elizabeth i uniósł ją. Dziewczynka natychmiast owinęła swoje ramiona wokół jego szyi, chowając swoją twarz w jego barku. — Niech nikt nie wchodzi na górę. — Omiótł spojrzeniem zebranych.

— Kolego... — zaczął Ron, ale Hermiona chwyciła go za ramię i pokręciła głową, patrząc jak Harry niesie siedmiolatkę po schodach.

OoO

— Czemu mówili takie rzeczy? — zapytała Elizabeth, gdy Harry posadził ją na swoim łóżku.

— Bo są dupkami — powiedział, szukając czegoś w kufrze.

— Są nieoklkrzesani.

— Hmmm... — Spojrzał na nią pytająco.

— Tak mówi tata — wyjaśniła.

— Masz na myśli, nieokrzesani? — Gdy Elizabeth kiwnęła głową, znowu zaczął grzebać w kufrze. — To do niego pasuje. Lubi w dość ciekawy sposób obrażać ludzi.

— Nie lubisz go? — zapytała ciekawie, machając nogami. Pochyliła się, mając nadzieję, że zobaczy czego szuka chłopak.

— To...

Harry wyciągnął małą paczkę i zamarł w bezruchu. Zaczął się zastanawiać nad odpowiedzią. Gdyby jeszcze rok wcześniej ktoś zadałby mu takie pytanie, to odpowiedziałby stanowczo, że tak, nienawidzi całym sercem tego mężczyzny, ale teraz... Nie wiedział dokładnie, co o nim myśleć. Snape ostatnio nie traktował go tak źle, a on sam zaczął w pewien sposób podziwiać mężczyznę. Mógł jedynie stwierdzić z pewnością, że na pewno już go nie nienawidzi.

— To skomplikowane — powiedział w końcu, siadając koło niej i otwierając paczuszkę. W środku niej znajdowały się czekoladowe żaby. — Proszę, poczęstuj się. To nowa linia. Czekolada jest o wiele bardziej mleczna. — Otworzył jedną czekoladę. Z wprawą chwycił żabę i wsunął ją w dłonie dziewczynki, która zachichotała na uczucie poruszających się łapek. Trzymając żabkę dłońmi, włożyła ją do ust. Kiedy odsunęła ręce, jej palce pokryte były czekoladą, tak jak u Harry'ego. — Jedną z wad jest, że szybko się rozpuszcza. Następna? — Podsunął jej kolejną sztukę.

— Tak!

OoO

Harry nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło, czy może tylko parę minut czy godzin, ale w jakiś sposób on i Eli skończyli pokryci czekoladą. Byłą ona na ich ubraniach, włosach, dłoniach, a nawet twarzach. Śmiali się i mazali się nią nawzajem, bardziej się nią bawiąc, niż jedząc. Uświadomili sobie, że nie są sami dopiero wtedy, gdy usłyszeli chrząknięcie dobiegające od wejścia.

— Nie to miałem na myśli, powierzając ci ją — powiedział Snape, rozglądając się po chaosie, jaki panował w pokoju.

Odsunął się z grymasem, gdy jedna z czekoladowych żab zaczęła skakać w jego stronę. Jego twarz przybrała chwilowy wyraz obrzydzenia, kiedy siedmiolatka podbiegając do niego chwyciła żabę i włożyła ją do ust.

— Tato, tato, a wiesz, że istnieje wielka kałamarnica i drzewo bijące ludzi?! — szczebiotała, niemal podskakując tuż pod nim.

— Tak wiem, Elizabeth.

Z rezygnacją wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił na nią zaklęcie czyszczące. Po chwilowym zastanowieniu, zastosował je na Harrym, który wzdrygnął się lekko, gdy mężczyzna wskazał na niego bez słowa różdżką.

— Mogę je zobaczyć z Hallym?

— Harrym — poprawił ją. Gryfon poderwał głowę słysząc, że mistrz eliksirów mówi jego imię. — I nie chcę, byś beze mnie zbliżała się do niebezpiecznych rzeczy.

— Och. — Jej entuzjazm opadł lekko.

Snape zacisnął usta i po dłuższej chwili powiedział:

— Jednakże, jeśli pan Potter się zgodzi, to będziesz razem z nim mogła zobaczyć inne, mniej niebezpieczne rzeczy.

— Tak, mogę już?

Dziewczynka była nie do zamordowania. Energia ją rozpierała. Mógł być to wynik jej zbyt długiego uwiezienia w czterech ścianach.

— Musimy ustalić najpierw pewne szczegóły — próbował jej wyjaśnić. Miał nadzieję, że będzie mógł odkładać tę rozmowę przez bardzo długi czas.

— To możemy teraz. — Podbiegła z powrotem do Harry'ego i chwytając go za rękę, pociągnęła go w stronę mężczyzny. — Porozmawiacie. Trzeba też leczyć Harry'ego.

Snape uniósł brew, spoglądając z córki na nastolatka, który zarumienił się, spuszczając wzrok.

— Jesteś ranny? — zapytał.

— Nie...

— Tak! — krzyknęła w tym samym czasie Eli. — Krzywi się, gdy rusza ręką. To przeze mnie jest ranny. Pomożesz mu? — Spojrzała na tatę z nadzieją. Snape naprawdę nie mógł się jej oprzeć.

— Dobrze. Sprawdzę jego ramię i wszystko z nim omówię.

— Dziękuję!

Elizabeth chwyciła jedną ręką dłoń ojca, a drugą Harry'ego, patrząc na nich wyczekująco. Snape skrzywił się, ale nie mógł zaprotestować. Jeśli miał taką możliwość, to chciał zaoszczędzić jej jakikolwiek przykrości.

— Słyszałeś, Potter. Mam zamiar zająć się tobą. — Uśmiechnął się do niego, pokazując zęby.

Harry przełknął nerwowo ślinę. Nawet nie chciał wiedzieć, co kryje się za tymi słowami, również nie wyobrażał sobie miny kolegów, gdy wyjdzie z pokoju trzymając razem z mężczyzną siedmiolatkę za ręce, niczym jedna wielka szczęśliwa rodzina.

OoO

Harry był całkowicie zawstydzony, gdy dotarł do prywatnych komnat profesora Snape. Tak jak przypuszczał, wszyscy się w nich wpatrywali, ale w przeciwieństwie do pierwszego razu, Elizabeth w ogóle to nie obeszło. Wciąż paplała, co chce zobaczyć w zamku i co ją zachwyciło. Snape słuchał jej z lekkim uśmiechem, ale miał oko na wszystkich uczniów, którzy szeptali za nimi.

— Siadaj, Potter — kazał mu, wprowadzając go do salonu. — Elizabeth, idź do łazienki i oporządź się. Masz zmienić sukienkę i uczesać włosy. Jeśli będziesz miała jakieś problemy, to poproś mnie o pomoc.

— Dobrze. — Dziewczynka wpadła w ramiona Harry'ego. — Pa, Harry.

— Pa, Eli. — Również ją przytulił i patrzył jak znika za drzwiami łazienki. Kiedy już jej nie było, spojrzał pytająco na mężczyznę.

— Powiedziałem, żebyś usiadł — powiedział Snape, podchodząc do szafy i odblokowując ją za pomocą odpowiedniego hasła. — Zdejmij koszulę.

— Co?! — krzyknął zaskoczony, odsuwając się.

— Zdejmij koszulę. — Snape spojrzał na niego znad ramienia. — Nie mogę ocenić twojego urazu przez koszulę, głupi dzieciaku. — Zaczął przeszukiwać fiolki z eliksirami i pudełka z maściami.

Harry, przygryzając dolną wargę, zaczął zdejmować koszulkę. Pragnął, żeby miał czas wziąć wcześniej prysznic. Był spocony po treningu, a zaklęcie czyszczące, które rzucił na niego Snape, usuwało plamy i zanieczyszczenia, ale nie eliminował zapachu. Pewnie dlatego wysłał dziewczynkę do łazienki.

Będąc nagi od pasa w górę, usiadł na kanapie i wpatrywał się w plecy mistrza eliksirów, zastanawiając się, czy mężczyzna ma zamiar go wyleczyć, aby móc później go dłużej torturować za wszystkie szkody, które mógł wyrządzić jego córce.

— Odwróć się do mnie plecami — kazał Snape, podchodząc do niego z pojemnikiem. Harry niechętnie odwrócił się tak, by siedzieć bokiem na kanapie, by mężczyzna mógł usiąść za nim i mieć dobry widok na jego plecy oraz bark. — Hmmmm... — Snape chwycił jego rękę i zaczął nią poruszać. Uniósł ją i skręcał. Harry skrzywił się, gdy przeszył go ból w barku, gdy podniósł ramię na wysokość głowy. — Nie jest złamana, tylko stłuczona. Będziesz przez jakiś czas odczuwać ból, przy pewnych czynnościach. — Nastolatek wzdrygnął się, gdy długie palce profesora zaczęły badać skórę na jego ramieniu, karku i plecach. — Będziesz miał dużego siniaka, ale ochraniacze uratowały cię przed gorszymi urazami. — Snape zabrał dłonie. Harry odwrócił lekko głowę i patrzył, jak ten otwiera pudełeczko i nabiera lekko różową maść pachnącą poziomkami na palce. — Za pomocą zaklęcia siniak zniknąłby od razu, ale ból i uraz wewnętrzny mógłby się dalej utrzymywać. W przypadku niewielkich urazów najlepiej pozwolić, by organizm sam się leczył, niż ingerować w niego poprzez magię i eliksiry. Zwłaszcza w przypadku nastolatków, którzy są w okresie magicznego dojrzewania. Jestem świadomy twoich problemów z kontrolą magii. Dlatego też lepiej zastosować maść, która wspomoże naturalne leczenie, a nie zmieni strukturę twojej własnej magii, byś mógł od razu wyleczyć uraz. — Przeciągnął palcami po barku Harry'ego rozsmarowując maść na jego skórze. — Musisz stosować ją dwa razy dziennie przez tydzień. Najlepiej rano po obudzeniu i wieczorem przed pójściem spać.

Spokojnie i metodycznie zaczął rozprowadzać maść po całym urazie, uważając bardzo, by nie spowodować dodatkowego bólu. Co rusz jego ręka wędrowała na kark nastolatka, zaciskając się lekko na nim. Harry w tych momentach nie czuł się zagrożony, raczej uziemiony, jakby nie musiał się pilnować i mógł się zrelaksować. Pochylił się do tyłu, spuszczając głowę i zamykając oczy. Pół sennie zapytał:

— Czy będę mógł zabrać Eli na błonie? — Kiedy Snape zacisnął mocniej dłoń na jego karku, zmienił swoje pytanie. — Albo żeby zwiedziła ze mną zamek?

— Gdyby to ode mnie zależało powiedziałbym nie, ale Elizabeth jest bardzo entuzjastyczna, jeśli chodzi odkrywanie zamku razem z tobą, a również dyrektorka stwierdziła, że potrzebuje trochę ruchu. Niechętnie, ale muszę zapytać cię, czy chciałbyś zaopiekować się nią i spędzać czas, gdy nie będę mógł być razem z nią?

— To nie żaden problem. Jest naprawdę urocza...

Zaczął się odwracać, aby porozmawiać prawidłowo z mężczyzną, ale ten chwycił go za kark, a drugą dłoń położył na jego plecach.

— Nie kręć się. Jeszcze nie skończyłem — powiedział ostro, ale w jego głosie nie było zwyczajnego jadu.

— Przepraszam. — Harry ponownie zrelaksował się pod jego dotykiem, nie zauważając, że teraz dotyk mężczyzny był inny niż wcześniej. To nie było już nałożenie maści na obolałe miejsce. Teraz dłonie mężczyzny wędrowały po całych jego plecach, czasami zjeżdżając naprawdę nisko. — Mogę zapytać, dlaczego nigdy wcześniej jej nie widziałem? — zapytał.

— To nie jest twój interes — odpowiedział ostro Snape.

Harry natychmiast wyprostował się, przygryzając wargę. Jego całe ciało z zrelaksowanego stało się napięte. Mężczyzna westchnął.

— Masz jeszcze jakieś pytanie. Nie opowiem ci teraz historii Elizabeth, dopóki...

— Mi nie zaufasz? — podsunął ostrożnie Harry, znowu się uspokajając pod delikatnym i dość czułym dotykiem Snape'a.

— Tak, ale nawet to nie gwarantuje, że ci opowiem wszystko.

Harry'emu to wystarczyło. Ta nikła szansa, że Snape zaufa mu na tyle, że powie mu o swojej córce, która była najwyraźniej dla niego skarbem. Chciał jednak jeszcze o coś zapytać, ale bał się, że ten znowu będzie na niego zły, ale z drugiej strony...

— Po drodze do Wielkiej Sali spotkaliśmy Malfoya. Widząc Eli powiedział, że jest pomyłką, nieudanym produktem. — Dłonie mistrza eliksirów zatrzymały się na chwilę, nim ponownie zaczęły się poruszać po plecach nastolatka. — Nie widzę w niej niczego złego. Udało mi się ją pocieszyć, ale jak mam jej pilnować, to muszę wiedzieć, co czarodzieje z czysto krwistych rodzin widzą, a czego ja nie dostrzegam.

Potrzebował tego, bo w innym wypadku nie wiedziałby, jak bronić i pocieszać dziewczynkę.

— Czysto krwiste rodzinny dożą do perfekcji — powiedział po chwili Snape. – Niezależnie od profesji, stroju, urządzenia balu, czy wyglądu. Muszą być idealni. Każdy mankament czy odbieganie od ich kanonu urody powoduje, że wykluczają takiego członka rodziny. W dawnych czasach i prawdopodobnie również teraz, rodziny mordują swoje dzieci, które urodziły się w widocznym oszpeceniem czy inwalidztwem w postaci braku kończyn lub dużego znamienia. W sprawie dzieci, które nie posiadają magii jest trudniej, ponieważ ujawnia się ona w późniejszym wieku i to w różnym dla każdego dziecka. W tym czasie potomek zostaje już wprowadzony do kręgów społeczeństwa. Rodzina nie może go już jawnie zabić, bo ministerstwo skazałoby ich za to na Azkaban. Mogą wyrzec się go.

— To... głupie... — powiedział powoli Harry. — Przecież to ich dziecko, niezależnie od wszystkiego.

— Dla czysto krwistych rodzin liczy się status i prestiż, nie rodzicielskie uczucia. Rzadko w takich rodzinach znajdziesz prawdziwą miłość.

— To brzmi dość... chłodno. Ale dalej nie rozumiem, czemu Malfoy uznał ją za pomyłkę. Nie widzę w niej nic złego.

— Widzisz, tylko nie myślisz tak, jak magiczne rodziny z wyższych sfer. — Kiedy Harry dalej nie mógł znaleźć odpowiedzi, wyjaśnił. — Jej oczy. Ma heterochromię. Jej tęczówki mają różne kolory. W niczym jej to nie przeszkadza, ale niektórzy uznają to za obrzydliwą rzecz.

— Sądzę, że jest dzięki temu wyjątkowa — powiedział czule Harry.

Gdyby widział teraz twarz Snape'a, to zobaczyłby, jak mężczyzna się uśmiecha, a w jego oczach widnieje prawdziwe zadowolenie.

— Skończyłem. — Mężczyzna wstał i wytarł dłonie w chusteczkę. — Dokładny termin spotkań ustalimy później. Muszę się upewnić, że nie zaniedbasz nauki, a Elizabeth nic się nie stanie. — Harry, podczas jego wywodu, otrząsnął się z odrętwienia w jakie wprawił go dotyk mistrza eliksirów i założył z powrotem koszulkę. — Tutaj masz maść. Powinna starczyć ci na trzy dni. Następną wyślę do ciebie wkrótce. — Odprowadził go do drzwi.

— Dziękuję — powiedział Harry, poruszając barkiem. Naprawdę nie czuł już takiego bólu. — Czy mogę jeszcze poże... — Jego słowa zostały odcięte, gdy zamknęły się za nim drzwi.

Snape stał po drugiej stronie, wpatrując się w swoją dłoń. Wciąż czuł ciepło ciała nastolatka.

— Tatusiu, nie ma już Harry'ego? — zapytała Eli, wychodząc z łazienki. Była świeżo po kąpieli i jej włosy spoczywały mokrą kurtyną na plecach i ramionach.

— Wyszedł, ale wkrótce się z nim spotkasz. — Podszedł do niej, rzucając suszący czar na jej włosy. — Opowiedz mi teraz, jak się wymknęłaś. — Posadził ją na kanapie.

— Nooo... — Zaczęła kręcić się na swoim miejscu. — To było...

Zaczęła wyjaśniać wszystko ojcu.

OoO

Następnego dnia Harry znalazł na łóżku wyprany płaszcz, zapas maści oraz rozpiskę, kiedy może spotykać się z Elizabeth. Nie zauważył jednak, że niektóre spotkania były w kwaterach Snape'a, kiedy ten również miał w nich przebywać.


End file.
